


Baby's Breath: Part 1- The Secret Admirer

by Ladibard_Wordsmith28



Series: Baby's Breath [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, F/M, Family Secrets, Harry Potter Thinks Draco Malfoy is Up to Something, Inspired by Poetry, Language of Flowers, Magical Artifacts, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Pining Draco Malfoy, Secret Admirer, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibard_Wordsmith28/pseuds/Ladibard_Wordsmith28
Summary: Dark mist over Great Britain intensifies, making Hermione Granger question a lot of things in her life. Everyone around her is trying to tell her something or the other. As she grapples to read in between the lines, there is an anonymous admirer trying to catch her attention with her favorite flower and a series of short lines randomly picked from Muggle poetry.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Baby's Breath [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900567
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my thoughts of AU and OC, the rest all belong to J K Rowling. This story just left me sleepless. Thus, with red eyes burning, I am penning it down, or better typing it down. My mind lives in the Harry Potter fanfiction world though my body is still thankfully anchored in the monotonous reality of existence. My themes, plotline, and storyline may, therefore, get indirectly influenced by many of the brilliant fanfiction writers on this site. And I humbly bow to such creative genius who give me much needed literary pleasures to see through the toils of mundane life.
> 
> I started writing this as a part of Daughter Unknown but realized these chapters should go as a prequel to it. Mostly because I am going to include major events of the Half-Blood Prince.

**Baby’s Breath Part 1: The Secret Admirer**

_And so being young,_

_And dipped in Folly,_

_I fell in love_

_with Melancholy._

_~_

She turned the scrap of parchment and looked around. The library was quiet and she could distinctly hear the bell announcing Dinner time. Hermione Granger knew for certain she could not trust anything cropping up out of the blue, as far as this year was considered. Aiming her wand at it she was almost prepared to burn it when the paper started twisting on its own.

Right there in front of her eyes, it twisted, turned, and transformed itself into one small Gypsophila flower. Clinging on to her parents' parting gift, "The Language of Flowers", the Gryffindor girl gasped in horror and backed away from the table. Panicking she looked around but found no soul loitering this deep into the Hogwarts library.

Turning on her heels, grabbing her satchel, she sprinted down the closest row of books but stopped and looked back. The cold draft of the castle whispered around her. She could still see the flower over the dark wooden desk. The wind had managed to knock it around, far enough that it was now hanging precariously over the edge.

She looked away and closed her eyes muttering,' it's not really a flower. There is nothing innocent and pure about it. Someone must be joking. Smarts, remember what happened to Ginny. But that was a journal, this is a scrap of parchment. Oh for God's Sake! How about the Triwizard Cup, it was a portkey, but this is just a tiny flower' She looked back once again. The flower was no longer there. It had rolled over and had fallen right next to the foot of a vacant chair.

She thought of those lines from the parchment," dipped in Folly/ I fell in Love/with Melancholy." Folly and Melancholy, not the usual set of words anyone would use unless they were being philosophical, or were guilty, repenting, and helpless. Walking back to her favorite corner of the library, she knelt beside the desk and picked up the white flower. Aiming her wand at it, she muttered a couple of complex spells then heaved a sigh," Nothing Malicious, still it is not a random flower, is it?". Bringing out a vial she transformed it into a small glass and dropped the flower inside. Sealing the jar, she rotated it and watched the single content with furrowed brows.

"Dipped in Folly, I fell in love with Melancholy, why would someone write that at all? And why leave it on my desk? Is someone in danger? Is this a warning?" She couldn't quite understand why of all the people she thought about Moaning Myrtle. "Oh Dear, Shall I show it to Professor McGonagall? What if someone was horribly depressed and too inclined to give up?"

Shaking her head she made her way out of the library, looking around just in case she could locate the anonymous writer.

* * *

Sliding next to Harry, she loaded her plate with food when her friend groaned. Rolling her eyes, she muttered," What is it, Harry?"

He glared at her and muttered back," I know you don't believe me, but I am telling you, Malfoy is up to something big. Look at him. Even his housemates show little interest in him, and he sulks, hardly eats. I am telling you…" He grew quiet once he caught his two other friends sharing a look of exasperation.

Stabbing his dinner he growled," I get it you don't believe me! But I will prove it, he is going to do something which we will all end up regretting. "

Ron spoke up from across the table," Blimey me Harry, it's not that we don't trust you. But look at the git, daddy rotting in Azkaban, Crabbe and Goyle abandoning him, I guess the ferret has finally realized he's not some Slytherin Prince, right 'mione?"

Hermione nodded, but her eyes were trained on the Slytherin classmate, sitting aloof and apart from his usual group of friends. Harry was right, he showed no interest in his plate. Propping his chin upon his thin wrist he was busy staring blankly at a bowl of fruits. He no longer looked like Draco Malfoy, pompous and arrogant. Rather he looked much like a person whose world was slipping off from his fingers and how hard he tried he could save it.

Those lines flashed in her mind," And so being young, /And dipped in Folly,/I fell in love/with Melancholy."


	2. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_ ** _ I own nothing, but my thoughts of AU and OC, the rest all belong to J K Rowling. I don’t have a beta. (AU) _

**Chapter 1**

Sitting on the edge of her trolley, Hermione flipped through her new book and sighed. Her parents had a seminar to attend and would be leaving in a couple of hours for Ireland. Her father couldn’t stay for long after dropping her at King’s Cross; a quick hug, a little pat on her shoulder and of course a parting gift to keep up with the ‘end of holidays-tradition.’ The man had hurriedly driven away back home as her mum was waiting for him. They had a plane to catch in two hours.

“Smarts! Now dear, you know we love you, don’t you?” Dr. Granger looked at his daughter and asked with a little smile dancing on his lips.

“Dad! I know, I know! I shouldn’t let the bullies get the better of me, which includes the ‘teacher’ as well,” Hermione rolled her eyes and stared pointedly at the bulge on the left side of his coat.

“Yes, teacher or student, it shouldn’t matter to you as long as you are working hard and learning things. Remember, eating and sleeping are not luxuries, they are necessary and…” his daughter had finished the rest for him.

“...so is brushing your teeth! I know,” she bit her lips and hugged him. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she was quick to retrieve his parting present.

“Sneaky, sneaky. Well there you go! Your mum suggested this one by the way and I thought, well why not! It's offbeat and romantic enough. Though you are quite ahead of the boys in your class, but…” the father had to defend himself while his daughter stomped her feet and smacked him lightly.

“Dad, I love you. Travel safe and send me an owl. I have given mum the magical post office address outside Dublin. Don’t forget to write once you reach there and thank you for the book!” She stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek and hugged him for good measure. 

The last thing he said to her before making sure to watch her until she entered the station was “Smarts! Have a wonderful year! Study hard and have adventures. I know Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley are trouble magnets so enjoy yourself, but don't get caught and please be safe!” 

Hermione and Dr. Granger had winked at each other before she walked into the morning crowd. The muggleborn witch had missed two blondes watching them from a distance rather oddly.

* * *

“Draco?”

“Yes Mother?”

“I know you are no longer jealous of her. I also know a lot more...and don't try to tell me you hate her. Tell that to your father, as many times that man wishes to hear it from you. But you know, my son, how dangerous it is.” Narcissa Malfoy whispered urgently.

“I don’t...I won’t...I can't risk your life Mother. I know aunt Bella will be watching me, I know several of my classmates will be after me. I know.” The young man shivered slightly. Draco Malfoy had grown taller and leaner over the vacation but only a keen observer would catch those tell-tale signs of lack of sleep or appetite. 

“Draco, I want you to know one thing. I don't hate her. It's just that I don't understand how she manages to be brilliant at everything. I am just wary of her, just like we were once wary of Severus. But always remember, deep in their roots all flowers keep the Light,” squeezing his shoulder, she turned and vanished behind the pillar. 

The young man stood and waited till he heard the sound of the disapparation. Clenching his left fist to fight the dull throb of the mark, which still kept him on the edge, he pushed his trolley and joined the morning crowd, snarling at the muggles like always. The magical folk could still enter the platform from the gateway under the stairs, at least that’s the route the Purebloods chose to stick to.

The mother and son had opted to come to King's Cross quite early. In that way, they could avoid Bellatrix LeStrange eavesdropping into their conversation. It was a risk Narcissa was ready to take. She knew the Dark Lord could punish her, but she was prepared to accept house arrest or even a bout of Cruciatus Curse to buy her son some time to figure out how to carry out the wretched task. He was not even an adult and they were already trying to turn him into a murderer. She knew with Bella hovering over her son, Lucius losing his mind and trying to salvage his position in the Dark Lord’s Inner Circle, she could turn to one man, Severus Tobias Snape. 

She had told her son to pretend to hate his godfather and Draco had caught the underlying meaning of it. In order to survive, they had to tread carefully. In order to stay alive, they had to make new connections and focus on bringing down the Evil. For that, they needed to earn the trust of the other side. 

Granger was not too hard to find. She was sitting on her Hogwart’s trunk and, as expected, hunched over a book. Draco watched her and thought about what his mother had said. “...deep in their roots all flowers keep the Light.” And Pretend. He could do this. Pretend it does not hurt much, pretend he does not hate his father, pretend he is not afraid of losing his mother, pretend he actually hates Albus Dumbledore enough to throw the Killing Curse at him. 

He could now make out the Weasleys arriving, as well as Blaise Zabini sauntering towards him. The Italian looked at him and just said, “So it’s done?”

“Yes, hurts like hell.” He whispered back trying to hold on to his wits. Zabini was always too quick at figuring out things. 

“I heard. Goyle and Crabbe couldn’t keep it hushed up.”

“As expected.”

Zabini smirked and stared at him, then flicking his eyes at Granger, he crooned softly, “Here is a bit of unexpected news for you, Granger reading Flower Symbolism. Imagine her fixated about Gypsophilia. The next thing we know, Longbottom’s researching that bloody wildflower. Some Ravenclaw thinks that bloke fancies her...but then how does the Weaselbee fit into the picture? Then there is the McLaggen angle, now that nearly everyone is aware of the Yule Ball romance with Victor Krum has sizzled off…”

“So that’s where Pansy went! To cry on your shoulder,” Malfoy countered with a jibe of his own.

Zabini chuckled and shook his head, “Pretend as much as you want Draco. I know you don't have a choice, but that does not mean you can't approach a Baby’s Breath with a peace offering of your own. Maybe, just maybe, a delicate small unassuming flower can keep you afloat and finally drag you out of this shit your father has pushed you into. Heads up! Your former bodyguards are on their way.”

Zabini shifted slightly to give Malfoy a direct view of the Gryffindor muggle born witch hugging Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. Right behind them, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe, followed by Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson were picking their way through a very excited group of second year Hufflepuffs. 

Nonchalantly Draco stood tall and watched everything. Granger slipping the book she was reading inside an utterly too small bag, Weasley secretly eyeing Lavender Brown, and Potter scowling at him. 

Plastering on his signature sneer, he watched Goyle push past the Gryffindors and arching his brow slightly at Pansy. His fiancé removed her hand from the crook of Theo’s elbow and walked up to him. Kissing his cheek, she whispered seductively, “Sorry, love. Look you weren’t actually replying to my owls, so I ended up spending time with poor Theo. He needed help in packing for school.”

Draco could tell Nott Sr. had once again lost his cool. His friend was trying hard not to put too much weight on his left side. Zabini cleared his throat and took the injured Slytherin aside, while Crabbe finally asked, nudging at Goyle, “So, how are you going to go about it Draco?”

Malfoy shrugged and ignored the two of them. Placing his hand at the small of Pansy’s back, he made way for the train. He could still feel Potter’s eyes watching him and cursed under his breath, “I’ve got to teach him a little lesson right away.”


	3. Chapter 2

The same as the previous chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

'The Brockdale Bridge snapping into two', 'the ruckus in the West Country, ''the hurricane', the muggle papers had gone on and on speculating about the suddenness of the whole disruption in the Muggle World. There were times when Hermione could distinctly feel her mother's eyes studying her and hear her father whisper,"Don't worry, love, she is safe. Madam McGonagall is quite particular about her students' safety." She would pretend she never heard them bicker about it while flipping through her course books. She tried not to spend much time idling away. Even while she helped her parents in the garden, she made sure to run through potion-making procedures mentally. Anything to keep herself from worrying about Harry and Ron.

The muggle newspapers mentioned the death of Amelia Bones. She was quoted as a lonely middle-aged woman brutally killed by unidentified assailants. But Hermione knew her better. She was the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement but most importantly, she was Susan Bones's Aunt.

Emmeline Vance's death too had made her worry more about Harry. Unlike the boys she had paid more attention and had connected the dots. Lawrence Fippet, the Hufflepuff half-blood prefect, lived with her. She was a widower. Her maiden name was Emmeline Smith and Lawrence was her sister Rosaline Smith Nee Fippet's son. Sometime after the first Wizard's war both Lawrence and Vance had lost his father and her husband respectively. It was rather tragic that his mother had died from Dragon Pox right after he had got his Hogwarts's letter.

She would not have known so much if George, Fred and Bill were not talking about the interim years while she paid them a visit over the Summer break last year. Since there was no information about him being around in the house when the crime was committed, she thought maybe Lawrence was lucky this time around. Though he liked Scotland and his London neighbourhood, he always wished to visit his grandparents living in New York. She had heard him griping about it to his friends.

Sitting on her Hogwarts Trunk at Platform 9and ¾, she waited for Harry and Ron to arrive along with the rest of the Weasleys. Students were pouring in. She had read the whole chapter on Gypsophila, commonly known as Baby's Breath twice. There was something about it that had struck home. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. But the very image of that tiny bunch of dusty flowers made her heart skip with joy.

Today of all the things she wanted to hold on to that feeling since even the air around her smelt of death and decay foretelling to approach impending doom. Tonks had informed her that the Order would send around someone to see to it that the Granger family could travel safely. "Professor McGonagall seems to have requested Kingsley Shacklebolt to arrange for some form of security, while you travel to King's Cross, just in case," the Hufflepuff Auror assured.

During her short stay in the Burrows the Gryffindor witch had written an owl to her head of house wanting to spend some time with her family before the new term began without much hope. The Scottish witch had surprised her by not only granting her request but also provided the address of that magical post office right outside Dublin. Her parents would be living in a muggle resort only half a mile away.

She had heard her father mumble while they drove through the London traffic," Smarts! Isn't it too gloomy…," eyeing the sky through the windscreen," the Sun is there up somewhere, but this mist is making your mother jittery. I don't like it either. It is getting difficult to Hope and be happy, she keeps saying. I told her today morning, "Hope smiles from the threshold of the year to come, whispering 'it will be happier.' Now tell me who said that?"

She had smirked and replied airily, "Lord Alfred Tennyson. It's your turn now Dad."

Steering the car to the left, after Dr. Granger crossed a traffic light, she had asked, "It's always something, to know you've done the most you could. But, don't leave off hoping, or it's of no use doing anything. Hope, hope to the last." Who said that?"

It was their own little game that Dr. Granger had come up with to give Hermione a reason to fall back to her Muggle upbringings, when the Magical world felt too claustrophobic. Over the years, the father and the daughter had accumulated a huge list of quotes and had spent many hours tossing them at one another. The man at the steering had pretended to think for a while then offered hesitantly," Maybe, just maybe...Dickens is it?"

His underlying message was clear. He wanted her to hold on to her faith, rely on her instincts and instead of despairing, he was asking her to hope beyond everything.

And then there was that peculiar letter brought in by an unfamiliar owl a week ago. Though the owl didn't wait for a reply and flew out swiftly disappearing into the night air, Hermione was more perplexed to read the message. She had struggled to recall those long strokes. Sitting at her desk switching on the table lamp, the witch had wondered aloud," Why would Ron's oldest brother Bill Weasley write a letter to me?"

She was aware Bill worked at the Gringotts Bank and was currently stationed at their Parisian branch. She had met him a few times and had wished to learn a lot about the Goblins and Wizard Laws. Bill unlike Percy knew how to tailor his words so that the muggle-born witch could catch up. In the end, he had gladly given away his notes saying," Now there I am giving away something of monumental value. Make sure you use them extensively. Well, consider that as a thank you gift as well since I know who to thank for making sure Ron passes his exams."

Hermione had blushed and muttered at her friend's defense," Oh! Ron's quite smart."

"And too lazy and laid back. He has got the brains but if he would use it in the right place at the right time," he had whispered softly.

Bill Weasley's letter had nothing of that familiar brotherly playful mirth. Instead, it was as ominous as the current atmosphere of both the Magical and Muggle world.

" _ **If you have something too precious to hide and you are sure Gringotts is not the place, contact me immediately. Muggles are no longer safe unless they are hidden in plain sight."**_

While she was at the Burrows, Bill had come down a couple of times. But the man had spent much of his time either with his intended wife Fleur Delacour or with the rest of the family. She could never catch him alone.

She had already made sure to alter the prints of the Daily Prophet her parents had subscribed. They didn't know about the battle at the Ministry of Magic. But they were aware of Dolores Umbridge's tenure at Hogwarts. Gripping the book she shivered at the memory of those numerous lies she had to tell them. Her mum had suspected something, but her Dad had played along.

Around the Summer break after her second year, she had sat down with her father and told him everything about Malfoy and Snape. In the end, she had hugged him and cried all over his shirt. The man had said nothing about it. But he had surprised her one day during this holiday by bringing it up.

"Smarts, always remember, in most cases those who bully have a hell lot to hide. They feel insecure and mostly seek attention." Rolling her eyes at her father, she had scoffed," Professor Snape has nothing to hide, he already lives in the dungeons. While Malfoy is truly vile."

"I have seen your classmate, and I wish you could have seen all that I saw, even for a brief moment." He had changed the topic and asked questions about Severus Snape's teaching methods, about his habits, and every other thing Hermione could manage to share.

At the end, Dr. Granger had laughed much to his daughter's chagrin," Tough teacher you got there Smarts, never take him lightly. You missed the vital thing he has been asking of you for all these years."

"Oh! Stop it, just tell me. I don't really enjoy getting hauled up and getting points deducted for no reason."

"Your house points are important but only as long as you are a Hogwarts Student, Smarts, don't get that over your head. But start practicing this from now on,' think and question everything and only answer when you are certain it is the right time to do so.' I know you can pull yourself ahead of your class, but your Professor Snape seems to have kept the bigger goal in his mind."

A little curious she had asked," What bigger goal Dad?"

His father's eyes had twinkled much like Dumbledore at that point," Prepare you all for life." She couldn't carry back Snape's logical poem while trying to get to the Philosopher's stone during her first year, as soon as she had the opportunity, she scribbled it down on a parchment. She had read it so many times over the years that she could recite it even while sleeping.

"Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,

Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,

One among us seven will let you move ahead,

Another will transport the drinker back instead,

Two among our number hold only nettle wine,

Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line.

Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,

To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:

First, however slyly the poison tries to hide

You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;

Second, different are those who stand at either end,

But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;

Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,

Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;

Fourth, the second left and the second on the right

Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight."

She shook her head and looked around. The platform was slowly getting crowded. Blaise Zabini crossed by and she watched him go and greet none other than Draco Malfoy. She pursed her lips as she tried to spy on them from behind the curtain of her chestnut hair. Malfoy looked tense but Zabini was merely joking about something. She muttered once again," What could Dad possibly mean by saying those who bully have a lot to hide?" she noticed it then. Malfoy was still trying to protect his left arm.

If he was really a Death Eater, newly branded like Harry was trying to press upon them, then why was he not gloating about it. He was rather tense, skinny, and mortified as he stood there. He was sneering at times but she could tell there was something else. He had really been much like himself, sneering, snarling, smirking, smug arrogant git while they had met both his mother and him at the Diagon Alley. But something had surely changed to make him look so tense and withdrawn, even if they lasted for a few moments. There was something else that niggled in her mind.

Recalling the escape from Umbridge's office Neville had mused, "I have seen Malfoy duel. Zabini and he are the finest among the Slytherins in our year. it's just weird, why would he let Ginny overpower him so easily. I don't think he was trying too hard. Or maybe it is nothing at all. Just my fuzzy brain meddling with my thoughts. Please don't say anything to Harry and Ron." Looking at the two of them, she was stunned to realize Zabini wasn't even in the Inquisition Squad and Malfoy was talking to him like good old friends. He never spoke like this with Goyle and Crabbe, let alone anyone of his Slytherins. 

She had also succeeded in hiding the notice owled by the Ministry of Magic about a fortnight into her holidays. Nymphadora Tonks had come down to escort her to the Burrows. Her parents had arched their brows as the two witches had tried their best to convince them why it was suddenly so important for them to stay away from Diagon Alley. She had side along apparated with the metamorphmagus, but had the strength to grab her arm and stop her in her tracks.

"Tell me the truth, please. I know I was lying to my parents for your sake and mine too but I don't like staying in the dark."

Tonks had dragged her right within the protective wards and explained everything. She also told her that she didn't need to worry much, the auror had already placed a couple of strong protective wards around her parents' residence and had chuckled when Hermione had mumbled," And that, I need to learn that as well."

"Hey kiddo, you got most of them right, I just twiddled a bit to strengthen them."

"Won't do! They have to be perfect because if it ever comes down to that, my parents don't stand a chance in front of an ambush do they?" She had half-shouted. She wanted to say more if Ron, Fred, and George had not come over with broomsticks held in their arms.

It was nice to see Ron. He was grown taller and gangly, but his lopsided smile still had the warmth that made her sigh. Later on, she had of course said sorry to Tonks and had gone on asking about Inferi.

Somewhere behind her back, she could hear Ron's voice above the din, "There she is! Hermione!" For a moment she caught Draco Malfoy staring at her oddly, but turned around nevertheless to greet her two best friends currently trying to push their trolleys through a crowd of second-year Hufflepuffs.


	4. Chapter 3

The same as the previous chapters.

* * *

Chapter 3

Ron nudged Hermione when they stepped inside the prefect's compartment and found Matthew Kettletoft sitting near the window. The Hufflepuff was mostly seen playing Gobstones in the Viaduct Courtyard. Neither of them had ever seen him doing anything extraordinary over the years.

Apparently all the other prefects were eyeing him in the same way, especially when they had a good view of the Head Boy's badge pinned over his robes. Several of them had been in Dumbledore's Army. Antony Goldstein and Padma Patil were sitting next to him. The two shifted to make some space for both the Gryffindors.

Kettletoft ignored them and was busy flipping through his text book. Tilting her head slightly, Hermione read the title and frowned,"Sites of Historical Sorcery." below that, there were two more books- "Quintessence: A Quest" and "The rise and the fall of the dark arts."

The door slid open and they found Cho Chang standing behind them. In a soft but decisive voice, the Ravenclaw addressed the two of them, "Granger, Weasley", then walked over and occupied the other seat beside the window, opposite Kettletoft.

Pretending as if last year never happened, the Ravenclaw Head Girl drew out a stack of parchments and handed them over. Ron snapped his gaping mouth shut, but blurted nevertheless trying to say something worthy," We are short of prefects aren't we?"

Kettletoft took the moment to address them by shutting his book and leaning further into the backrest," Yes, Weasley that we are. A handful of students have decided not to return. Many of us aren't on the train either. You have heard of Madam Vance's death?"

They muttered all together," Yes."

"Fippet was supposed to get the Head Boy Badge. But Madam Sprout told me he is not going to return to Hogwarts. He will be staying with his grandparents for a while then join Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Susan Bones, the Hufflepuff prefect, pointed out, "No Slytherins are present either." From her side, Hannah Abbott smirked but said nothing.

Gillian Ossett, her housemate, added, giving Hermione and Ron an appreciative nod, "We are better without those snakes, though it was ingenious, the way you guys left them sorry faced at Umbridge's office."

From her other side Michael Corner the Ravenclaw prefect sniggered, "Better still, leaving her at the mercy of the centaurs." Terry Boot, his other housemate, chortled and Ron joined in.

Hermione tried not to feel awkward with Cho watching her, when Kettletoft drew back the conversation to the task at hand," There is no fun dwelling in the past. Rather, we would have to be extra cautious this year. Let's first make a list of the prefects present here…"

A parchment hovered before all of them and Kettletoft started calling names," Antony Goldstein, Padma Patil, Michael Corner and Terry Boot are all present including Chang. So we are not missing anyone from the Ravenclaw. From Hufflepuff, let's see, Susan, Gillian, and Hannah...has anyone seen Ernest Macmillan?"

None of them knew whether he was on the Hogwarts Express. Frowning Kettletoft glanced at Chang then put a question mark next to his name. Clearing his throat he looked around and said," that leaves the two of you, Granger and Weasley from Gryffindor. We are supposed to have at least two students from each house."

Cho nodded," Maximum four, representing their year if possible. Professor Flitwick and Deputy Headmistress McGonagall are yet to give us the other names of Gryffindor prefects. And we don't even know if there will be anyone to be picked from Slytherin house."

Scoffing Kettletoft addressed them,"You might have already read it in the papers that Hogwarts has been given a lot of protection this year. So don't be too surprised if your Hogsmeade trips get cancelled all of a sudden or you fail to receive owls. Expect aurors at the Hogsmeade station and keep a count of the students of your house."

Cho nodded," There are anti intruder jinx placed over the boundary wall. The headmaster and the deputy headmistress are still debating over the shortage of prefects, but honestly none of us are quite comfortable patrolling the dungeons. We were asked to wait until tomorrow morning. Seems like the Headmaster and the Minister are trying to make the school as safe as possible under the circumstances. We thought about adding some precautionary measures. A couple of charms and spells to keep all of you safe, while you are on your own. I will have to speak with Professor Flitwick before breakfast," she shocked Hermione by handing over a bunch of parchments.

A little taken aback, the Gryffindor witch muttered," These are some of the things…"

"Yes, they indeed are some of those things which we learnt last year and both Kettletoft and I felt we would need them, at least the basic ones. Now once Professor Flitwick and the Headmaster approves of them, Granger would you be comfortable in teaching the rest of the prefects the basic shielding charms?" Hermione was almost certain of how hard the Ravenclaw witch was trying to mend the bridge.

She nodded with a soft smile realizing this was not just about protecting Harry this was about protecting Hogwarts and its most loyal students.

Clapping his hands, Kettletoft surmised as he distributed fresh stacks of parchments with names on it," These have names of returning students. As for the first years, since they are not sorted, we had a long list at the bottom. Strike them off when you meet them. Now that it's settled, we will regroup once we reach Hogwarts. And tomorrow, probably around lunch we meet up again and discuss patrolling routes."

* * *

Walking down the corridors of the train, Ron decided to speak first," I am just pleased that the ferret and his pug faced witch were nowhere near the prefect's compartment. Did you see how those two were hanging around each other? I overheard some of the Slytherins gossip. Apparently those two are engaged. Dad's in prison and son's is busy swooping around Knockturn Alley? What do you think he was really upto?"

Hermione shrugged. Finding a spot between two carriages, she turned and said in a low voice, after making sure no one was listening to their conversation," I am more puzzled about Harry not getting any more lessons from Snape. At the same time, I am trying to understand why Dumbledore wishes to give Harry private lessons."

She grew quiet and looked at her feet. Like the rest of the order members and the Weasley family, she too was happy about Mr. Weasley's promotion. But the fact that he was now head of the office for the detection and confiscation of counterfeit defensive spells and protective objects made it overwhelming all of a sudden. She thought of Bill's letter once again and worried about her parents.

A couple of students came from the other side, and pushed past them. The two went further striking the names of gryffindors they came across from the list the Head Boy had handed over. With Ron muttering something about Quidditch she thought about Malfoy and his strange conversation with the owner of Borgin and Burkes.

Mr. Borgins was indeed a scrupulous man with his oily hair and stooping posture. His beady eyes gave her the chills. She wanted to find out who this Fenrir Greyback was. Malfoy made him sound like a person one wished never to meet, which brought her back to the two most glaring questions Harry had been pounding on,"he wants something mended and he wants to reserve something…"

She tried hard to shake off the look that had crossed over Malfoy's face while they were waiting at platform 9 ¾. The two boys were quick to notice Malfoy's sneer at Madam Malkin's but for a handful of seconds he had stared back at Hermione's reflection with that same odd and unreadable expression. Harry was sure he had got the mark over the break and had replaced his father. But she found it too hard to believe. Above everything, Malfoy was a bully and a coward.

Behind her, Ron leaned over and whispered," You know 'mione I don't really like the way Harry is going on and on about Malfoy."

She muttered," Yes, I don't like it either. But it's better than sulking and moaning over Sirius's death. At least it keeps him away from crawling back into his shell. Didn't you see how horrid he looked when he arrived at the Burrow? I can bet he said nothing to his Uncle and Aunt and just locked himself up."

"How's your Dad and Mum taking in this new protective rules and regulations?"

When she didn't ask, Ron touched her shoulder softly and muttered a little concerned,"They don't know do they?"

"It's for the best Ron. But for the time being they are safe."

He tried to lift her spirits and said cheerfully," Fred and George said it's a privilege to be in Sixth year. They come along with loads of free periods and it means we can just enjoy the sun, relax and..."

Smacking his arm, she snarled," Seriously Ron, sixth year means we are into our Newt levels. And stop dreaming about free periods, because I am pretty sure there would be loads of homework and research to do."

He groaned as he looked around and nudged her," Did you notice, people are looking at us?"

"And trust me, I don't like being in the spotlight. Makes me feel more guilty of many things I never thought over before."

Ron looked at her a little troubled. With Harry going on about Malfoy he couldn't stop himself from getting irritated," We did what we thought was the best we could ever do, with that toad making sure we forget everything we ever learnt in Defence against Dark Arts, Hermione, don't go on beating yourself…"

Spinning around the witch had smacked him harder and half shouted,"Shut up Ron! Can't you see Harry is still hurting! Sirius is dead. Cedric is dead and I am sure Harry is not telling us everything he is going through."

Conscious about several of the students looking at their way, the Red haired prefect scowled," Did you forget we happen to share the same dorm? I know more of him than you can possibly guess. Thank you for ruining my day." He turned and walked the other way. Most of the students tried to pretend they didn't hear or see anything. For that Hermione just thanked her stars and continued the other way, glaring at anyone daring to ask her silly questions.

When she finally made her way back to the compartment where Harry, Luna and Neville were sitting she heard Ron exclaiming," The prefect meeting went better without having the ferret and the pug face. Saw them sprawled in a compartment…"

When she entered and sat beside Neville, who muttered a soft hello to her, and Ron made it a point to ignore her, Hermione noticed Harry was already sitting up straighter.

She wasn't at all surprised when he asked,"What was he upto?"

Ron shared a quick glance with her and replied tersely," he made an effort to bait me, but it's quite surprising why he is not around flanked by his bodyguards trying to bully the firsties…" Still mad at her, he got up and mumbled something like, "I better go and see how far the lunch trolley is."

She really didn't know what to think of the invites both Harry and Neville had received from Professor Horace Slughorn and she was surely not pleased to be left behind. Fumbling for her ever extendable beads bag, the only positive thing she had been able to invent over the break, she noticed Luna was watching her.

Hermione stared back and greeted her rather apprehensively," Hi, Luna."

Pushing up those enormous coloured spectacles, the girl smiled but waved her hands over their heads muttering, "It's been quite grim and patchy. These wrackspurts...you know you can't really see them, but they are tricky ones, fly into your ears till they reach up to your brain. Gives you those fuzzy thoughts. Harry's got them. But they seem to like you better."

Looking skeptical, Hermione tried to change the topic, but the Ravenclaw forestalled her," I saw Cho Chang wearing the Head Girl's badge. The last few years were tough for her. But she did look out for me when I was in my first year. She might have been unsure and grieving over Cedric, but I can't really say she is a coward. She is too quiet and people take it as her weakness. I think it was Dumbledore who thought about giving her a chance to prove herself. Who is the Head boy?"

"Matthew Kettletoft," Hermione replied automatically.

"Is he the one who used to play gobstone? Now that is interesting," looking out of the window, she drew the other's attention at the mist still lingering over and muttered," Do you know what's causing this mist?"

"No, but I am sure it does nothing to lift up my moods," the Gryffindor witch grimaced while taking out her book, the same one she was reading on the platform.

"I won't misguide you by saying this is caused by any of my exotic creatures. But you are right it just sucks away all those happy thoughts. Did you see that small creature hanging around Ginny?" Luna sounded a little more cheerful as she continued to talk about pygmy puffs, mostly to herself.

Hermione sighed making a renewed effort to forget the grim magical world she was once again stepping into and lost herself in her mother's most thoughtful gift," The Language of the Flowers."

The lunch trolley had rolled in and with it, both Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan stopped by. They talked about those muggle raids and random attacks, making Hermione add another point to mull over to her increasing list of "things to think about". The disappearance of Ollivander, the missing of Florean Fortescue, and finally the murder of Igor Karakraff under equally mysterious circumstances. She was nearly starting to plan her letter to Viktor Krum when Seamus coughed and Dean cleared his throat," Uhum, Hermione, is it true, Chang's got the Head girl's badge and she asked you to teach the others a few of those defense spells we learnt in the DA?"

When she arched her brow, Thomas was quick to add," We just happened to overhear Ron speaking to both Parvati and Lavender. So which are the ones you thought of…"

Tilting her head, she glowered," Ron should have kept it quiet. And I am not speaking about it either. It is confidential, which means, you didn't hear of it in the first place."

"Oi, relax. Just trying to make a conversation here…." Thomas held up his palms in surrender and then added much to the angry witch's satisfaction," but we will be alert and I distinctly remember how to send those warning sparks."


	5. Chapter 4

The same as the previous chapters. Phoenixofslytherin volunteered to be my Tonks- Translator.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

There were things Draco Malfoy was no longer interested in. Like for example bullying, torture, and those spells that leave you paralysed threatening to either melt your bones, or your muscles or electrocute your nerves. He had seen the Dark Lord and his aunt enjoy inflicting pain on others and each time it made him throw up his dinner.

Two days after getting the Mark, he got summoned to stand and watch his Aunt torture and nearly kill a captured Muggle. While in front of the watchful Dark Lord he had kept it bottled down. Resting his head against the white surface of the toilet holding his throbbing arm gingerly he had tried to think of one happy memory. Anything that would make him forget his cowardly father.

That was how his mother had found him and he knew he broke her heart when he told her he was not brave enough to be her son. He didn't have it in him to torture anyone. He didn't want to be a death eater. He knew first-hand one had to sell his soul to become one. So he told her he was filthy and begged her to kill him.

Right inside his bathroom away from the prying eyes of the other guests and residents of Malfoy Manor, Narcissa Malfoy had told him she would do anything to save him, all he had to do was continue to pretend.

Tapping his feet under the Slytherin table he quivered, trying not to close his eyes. He could still remember crushing Harry Potter's fingers and breaking his nose. Last year he had felt happy about terrorizing the first years and deducting points without much reason. He had joined the Inquisition Squad to give Potter's rising popularity some competition. But the Battle at the Ministry of Magic had undone much of his world. It was like someone had rudely woken him up from a rosy dream and that someone was none other than the Dark Lord and his Aunt. He might have off-handedly told Goyle, Crabbe, and Pansy about having lost interest in Hogwarts because the Dark Lord had promised him far bigger things in life, but Zabini had seen right through it.

He could taste bile in his mouth after laughing at his own joke about breaking Potter's nose. Stealing a glance he could judge from their drawn up faces, the Gryffindors were out of their depths. Wonder Boy's absence was noted right after everybody was at their seats. The Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall was still to escort the first years. He watched Longbottom, Weaslette, Thomas and Finnigan hurdled up around the other two of the Golden Trio. Ron Weasley caught him staring and twisted his freckled face, turning a darker shade of red. If he knew any better, they were going to organize a search party right after the feast.

He looked around and found his godfather watching him over his goblet. He tried to show him he hated him by sneering at him and felt Pansy's hand sneak over his thigh. Brushing her aside, he stole another glance at the Gryffindor table. The weaselbee was trying to say something to Longbottom, but Granger was looking at him. He stared back, plastering a scowl on his face, only to hear Zabini whisper from his other side," Baby's Breath…" He looked back at the High Table and found his godfather was no longer at his seat.

Getting up, swinging his long legs over the bench, when Crabbe called him," Where are you off to, the feast is about to begin?"

He shrugged and brushed off Pansy's fingers discreetly. Trying to keep up with the pretense, he dropped a small kiss on her blushing cheek and mumbled," I got a thing to take care of. Will meet you in the dorm," Zabini drawled back, "will save you something, try not to get caught."

Hiding behind an alcove he counted his breath thinking, _'Never imagined even Great Hall could feel so small.'_ Watching the smoke rise from above Hagrid's Hut he mused, 'Only if I can escape into the forest.' Draco was aware that his Slytherin classmates would inform Snape if he was gone missing for too long. But he could face Dumbledore. He was not prepared to see him stand there and address the school. He wondered what his godfather would think of him. He tried imitating him, _'First there was the celebrity missing and now the youngest death eater on the run.'_

He saw a misty object bounced over the Hogwarts Grounds, and watched it stop in front of Severus Snape, standing at the entrance door from his hideout. It was a good thing, Mother took care of teaching him several handy spells. Over the break, she made sure he could perfectly disillusion himself. He only needed to remember to get a grip on his roaring emotions.

Creeping behind Snape, he found he was rather glad to watch Potter standing beside a short woman with purple hair, and behind them, Hagrid was already walking back to his hut. He didn't wish to eavesdrop, in any way he would be doing that for the whole term. Skirting past the three people, he took off.

* * *

Nymphadora Tonks always believed Severus Snape would have been a better Defence Against Dark Arts teacher. Even better than Remus Lupin and definitely far better than Alastor Moody, of course the real one with the ever-rolling eye. She muttered to herself," those twits would at least learn to hold the line of defense a little longer. He may be unapologetic, but by heck he'ss good, the sneaky sod!" Stationed at the Hogsmeade platform she had watched all the students get down one by one. The first years left with Hagrid and the rest made a beeline for the carriages.

Growing impatient, she whispered from behind the fences, "But not those two! Seriously, they've got the whole year to hastle each other, but no, they had to pick the Hogwarts Express to jump each other's throats! I promised Cruella I'd keep my eye on him as well, little tinker. ." She waited for a while, and heaved a sigh when Draco Malfoy got down from one of the last compartments and ran out of the platform.

Narrowing her eyes, Tonks the clumsiest Auror in the whole department, watched the boy with his signature blonde hair climb in the nearest carriage and mumbled under her breath," Well, what have you been getting yourself into my love? ', that looked more like you were fleeing a crime scene and not waking up from a stupor to find you've reached Hogsmeade and the rest of the students have already left!"

Cautiously making her way towards the engine, she found the driver. Flashing her Auror's badge she informed," Alright there? I's just going to give the train a final look, before you whistle yer way back to London."

Training her wand ahead, she pushed the sliding door and looked about. "Well, my love, some things never change, like the smell of the good old days."

_She was ready to leave for Hogsmeade having given the orders to stay there and watch the castle when Narcissa Malfoy had come knocking. Thank goodness, her father had already left for his job and Mum had taken a leave. The harried aunt had told them that Draco was in danger and that she needed their help. Mum had questioned," But why not ask Dumbledore for help?"_

_The woman across the small table had shaken her head vehemently, strong enough to make the Metamorphmagus conclude," You can't because he will find out, Bloody Hell, Aunt Cruella, did he get marked as well?"_

_Her silence was deafening. It had only made the woman with purple hair curse and swear like a seaman ignoring her mother's disapproving glares. Nymphadora had promised her," Well, I'll be closer to him for a fair while, tell me how I can wiggle my way inside his good books."_

" _I don't understand…" Narcissa had looked between the smiling mother and daughter feeling lost._

_Removing her black choker, Nymphadora, unrolled it and produced a small moving photograph. She enlarged it wandlessly and showed it to the visitor," Got that around since you had owled that. It gets boring after a while, being the only daughter and watching the Weasley brood having all the fun."_

_Touching the baby's face Narcissa wept openly," He is my fifth child, the only one alive."_

_Grabbing her hand, the niece said in a determined voice, " And I'll give it my best to make sure he outlives us all. I've heard he's quite the bully, but I do know, my Cous' has a dragon's heart. No Ursula can tamper that! Now, do you maybe have something, I can give him…just to earn his trust."_

_She had made a calculated guess about the Unbreakable Vow Narcissa had already extracted from Snape. She arched her brow and smirked learning about Draco's singular interest in Hermione Granger. Before she left, the girl had hugged her aunt and chuckled when the other stiffened._

_She left it to her mother to tell her that Ursula and Cruella were villains from muggle cartoons she grew up watching. Andromeda had told her enough about her other family and the small girl had invented the coded way of talking about them no longer worried about what the other magical people around her thought about it. Bellatrix's hair made her think of Medusa first but later on, she decided to go with Ursula. After they had received an owl from Narcissa informing them about Draco's birth, she had whispered to her mother," Well you know, she does look like Cruella, she's mean as they come, but I'm referring to call her that because of the hair."_

In the last but one compartment, she finally stumbled upon the shimmering longish thing prone over the floor and shook her head. Sniffing the air slightly, she took note of the scent of heavy perfumes and blood and huffed, "Must have been occupied by Slytherins."

Grabbing off the infamous invisibility cloak, she smiled at the figure, "Wotcher Harry."

* * *

Trudging through the lane that would finally lead them up to the Castle, Nymphadora rolled her eyes, when Potter bumped against her for the umpteenth time and spat," Did you hurt your head as well?"

The boy hissed," Got knocked by a trunk."

"Good, that's bloody brilliant. It will do you good once you sign up for the Auror's program after you're done and finished with school."

"I'm not making any plans."

"Well, you must be wanting to do something."

"Yeah, I did once I thought I had someone to regard as my family, but you know how that ended."

"And how are you holding up all on you're own?"

"Fine enough to see a quick end to all this."

"Well good luck with that. And just so that for your fully informed, the security has been ramped up by the hundred folds all around Hogwarts. The walls had anti intruder jinxs added and you can only enter through the gates once a staff of Hogwarts opens it for you." she said flatly.

The boy huffed and hissed back," I don't plan to run away."

"I'm glad to be hearing that."

She was relieved when the boy chose to ask about her patronus. Sirius Black's death had rocked them. But it was worse for her. Only her mother knew how badly she had once dreamt of a normal childhood surrounded by family and friends.

She could see Hagrid standing near the gates. Only he could hold the lantern that high, close to the Gargoyle Statues. She grimaced and informed Harry," Well, I don't really know what creature it has morphed into. But I try to work on it whenever I can. Leaves me knackered, so I keep these near."

She shoved a bar of chocolate in the general direction of the shimmering body and chuckled when a hand shot out from under the cloak to grab it, "Seems like my patronus managed to find someone friendly. Look, there's Hagrid's at the gates."

The Half-Giant was shocked to see both of them," Blimey! Where the Hell have you been, 'arry?" hoisting his lantern he asked," and you got blood all over?"

Tonks thumped Harry's back and chortled," Knocked his head and got disorientated. I found 'im in one of the compartments. I fixed 'is nose and 'is fingers. But I'll be leaving the rest for Madam Pomphrey to deal with. Do you have a minute, Hagrid?"

"Well, why don't you wait by the Hut? I'll just get 'arry up to the Castle."

Just to give the boy a little more time to adjust, she decided to follow both Hagrid and Harry up to the first steps of the school. Both of them could tell the half-giant was preoccupied with something, but then he informed, "Professor Snape got your message, he is waiting at the entrance door. So just keep low 'arry. I can tell something's up with that man."

She smirked behind them when she heard the-boy-who-lived curse, " Brilliant, what a wonderful way to start a new year at Hogwarts this is, if only I could hex him." Looking up, she found a tall figure standing still next to a half open door and shook her head. She needed a way to get to Draco and approaching Snape straight away definitely seemed like a bad idea.

But then, she mulled over it once again, 'Since when was Snape so predictable?'


	6. Chapter 5

The same as the previous chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Standing there at the entrance of the ancient castle of Hogwarts, Severus Snape was acutely aware of the other person hiding inside the alcove, right next to the door. Ever since Narcissa and Bellatrix had walked out of his dismal house at Spinner's End, he had been thinking on and on about Draco. Behind his walls of Occlumency he was still the same sentimental man. Little things in life made him feel far too emotional.

How many times had he wished for Sirius Black to die? But when the man had truly crossed the veil, he couldn't sleep for nearly a week. After all, that was not the expected way to die. Of all the people Remus had been the one to tell him all that had truly transpired in the Ministry of Magic.

" _I can't sleep at night. I keep seeing his face and I keep hearing Harry's screams. Sometimes, I find myself failing to drag the boy away from the Veil. I see him wriggle out of my grasp and jump right through that...trying to follow Sirius. At times I also see Sirius takedown Bellatrix and finish her off. He is alive and cocky and callous about everything, gloating about it, but he is alive. The only time I feel sane is when I feel nothing at all. You know, during the full moon night," twirling the vial of Wolfsbane Potion, Remus Lupin had shared his deepest secrets with the dispassionate potion master of Hogwarts._

_Snape had located his secret cottage and delivered his monthly dose. He had informed him," I will try to make alternate arrangements so that you get those potions right on time. My movements are being watched."_

_Nodding his head Remus had surprised him," The youngest Malfoy would find himself in a sticky position, what are you planning to do about it?"_

_When he had tried to pretend, the werewolf had chuckled," Only a fool will not be able to see how you protect that whelp. Now don't try to tell me you look out for the snakes because it is your responsibility as the head of the House of Slytherin. You try harder when it comes to Draco. I don't think he has it in him to follow his father's footsteps. He is a good actor, but not good enough."_

" _Who told you all that? The Hufflepuff walking disaster, the purple head excuse of Metamorphmagus." Severus watched gleefully as Remus's eyes hardened._

_Brushing his long fingers over his cravat, he felt for the concealed pendant and looked away, thinking at least someone could get a chance at love. He whispered apologetically," You care about her."_

" _And I am not going to do anything about it. She deserves better." The Werewolf sighed in resignation. Then added after a short pause," she cares about Draco Malfoy."_

Long ago, Lupin had found a way to say the most accurate words to slip through Severus Snape's mental defenses. Somewhere between discussing werewolves and finding newer ways to enhance the virility of the Wolfsbane potion the Gryffindor had become a friend of sorts. Together they had mourned Lily's death and Snape had disclosed he couldn't forgive himself for abandoning the wailing son like that.

Almost six years later, the werewolf had owled him, "I saw him, I saw him actually perform accidental magic at his school. The boy got himself up the roof of the building. He is small for his age and barely hanging in there. But he will attend Hogwarts. I am sure of that."

Severus had both dreaded and cherished that moment. He would equate that feeling with the hour he got to spend with his godson Draco Malfoy at Malfoy Manor. Lucius and Narcissa had surprised him by asking him to become his Godfather. Holding the baby in his arms, he was afraid he might drop him. But Draco had chosen that moment to open his stormy blue eyes and stare back at him with a small toothless smile. Later on, he had promised Narcissa he would protect him till his last breath. She was smart enough to whisper back," I know you will because you are already preparing yourself to protect someone else."

But Severus Snape was not a father. He was a teacher and a potioneer at the best. Tobias Snape was never the best example of a father either. On the other hand, Arthur Weasley and Molly Weasley were a wonderful set of parents. But Snape couldn't find it in himself to start mollycoddling the youngest Malfoy. Watching the growing absence of Lucius in the small boy's life, Snape had stepped in telling himself, 'I will just have to learn it, one day at a time."

Draco had taught him the innocent thrill that came attached to getting hugged. He could still remember the first time, the boy had wrapped his small hands around his bony legs and had rubbed his face over his knees. Slowly over the years, those small hands had crept up. On his tenth Birthday, the godson had hugged him for the last time. Wrapping his arms around Severus's hip, he had whispered, "Father is late, but you are always on time."

' _I just hope this time I am not too late to catch you Draco because this is too much for your little shoulders. I am praying to Merlin, I am there to catch you when you fall.'_ he sighed.

Potter was yet to make an appearance and those loud-mouthed Gryffindors had given him the vital clue that brat never got into the carriages. He couldn't quite leave the castle. Right before the Black Sisters had surprised him, Albus Dumbledore dropped by to say, he was finally considering Snape to take up the cursed position of the DADA professor. The Headmaster would arrive at any moment. He was currently busy with Horace Slughorn, the new potion master. With Minerva briefing the first years, Snape had sought Hagrid's help at the last minute.

The flimsy patronus stumbled near his feet and a half-formed wolf spoke in Tonk's voice," Found Potter, getting him to the castle. Send someone at the Gates." He watched the thing fade away and smirked. 'Ah huh! You got the snout part right and those ears are nearly perfect, now for the rest of the body and the tail, five points to you Miss Nymphadora Tonks. The rest of the five I will keep aside. I need to see Remus's reaction to award those to you when the time comes.'

He heard a gasp and knew Draco too had witnessed the Patronus. There was a time when he wanted to teach the boy how to conjure one. It was then that Remus's words echoed in his mind,' she cares about Draco Malfoy.' Narrowing his eyes, he could see Hagrid's lantern bobbing and slowly advancing towards the castle. A little later, he heard someone come and stand right behind him. Severus waited for Draco to say something or do something. But the boy remained still. 'Most definitely disillusioned,' Snape pursed his lips, thinking.

Pushing the door further open, the potion Master climbed down the stairs and met the small party at the last step. As he berated Tonks about her new patronus, he was aware of Draco walking out of the castle. When he finally dragged away Potter, he looked at Nymphadora pointedly and nudged his head towards the semi disillusioned figure making his way down the slope of the grounds. He thanked Merlin when the youngest Auror caught sight of the blonde head and took off.

As he watched Potter take his seat beside Hermione Granger, he thought,' _once Dumbledore makes the announcement, I will have to excuse myself and find out if the Hufflepuff has managed to catch up with the boy. He was too shaky for his own good._ '

From his place on the high table, he found Blaise Zabini watching Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. On the other hand, Theodore Nott seemed angry about something. Miss Parkinson was whining as usual. A couple of seats away Miss Astoria Greengrass seemed quite worried. Snape caught the girl eyeing the doors now and then and thought it was a good move on Narcissa's part to rely on the Greengrasses instead of involving the Parkinsons. In his opinion, Pansy was not a good match. The boy allowed her to hang about just to please his father.

Feeling his cravat, he touched the pendant of sage and lilac and squared his shoulders. Minerva McGonagall was leading a group of students. They were fewer in number. The children were looking about, but Severus could make out the perpetual veil of fear over their innocent faces. Perhaps the return of the Dark Lord had made the parents wary. They should be because this time around the man was totally insane. He had decided to take up residence at Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix LeStrange was living there along with her sister. He had seen Nott Sr glare at her, but instead of giving the man a scathed look, the witch would withdraw with a pained look over her face.

He felt someone's eyes on him and looked around. Potter had finally decided to talk to Mr. Weasley, But Miss Granger was staring at him, busy biting her lips. When he sneered, she didn't flinch and look down, instead, she continued to watch him as if trying to solve a puzzle. Finally when the Deputy Headmistress called for their attention, did the girl look away. In the whole equation of the Golden Trio, Granger was the deciding factor, she could tilt the scale in their favor with that magnificent brain of hers. Apart from keeping Potter safe, Draco sane and alive, Snape realized he also had to make sure the Granger girl was on to quitting wrought learning and actually concentrate on thinking out her options.

This year there was only one shivering child making his way upto the Slytherin table. As he watched the first years take their seats one by one, he found his mind wondering about Granger. The girl was finally settling into womanhood. She lacked the poise of a pureblood but she could give them a run for their money. It had made her vulnerable. Bellatrix had noticed her and the lunatic had drawn a very interesting picture of the muggle-born witch in front of the Dark Lord. He shuddered at his seat and watched Slughorn rock on his chair in enthusiasm. Perhaps that Walrus was already ticking off names to be added into his Slug Club!

The last time the Dark Lord showed interest in taking out a Muggleborn witch, Lily Evans had lost her family and eventually died. He gulped down the bile rising up his throat and fisted his hands. The Headmaster had stood up. Within seconds, the whole school would learn Severus Tobias Snape had finally got it. He had managed to become the latest Defence against Dark Arts Teacher. he knew his Slytherins would give him the loudest applause. He would effectively leave the rest of the student body stunned. But he was mostly looking forward to seeing Potter's reaction. After that, he would make an excuse and leave the Hall. He had to find Draco and see for himself how much truth lay in Remus's words, "She cares for Draco Malfoy." The Hufflepuff had a lot to prove. Several things depended on her without her knowing.


	7. Chapter 6

The same as the previous chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Nymphadora Tonks barely managed to maintain a straight face once the dour potion master turned away, dragging Potter along with him. Yes, he had made fun of her wobbly patronus in front of the young wizard, but at the same time he had done something extraordinary. Stumbling over the pathway, she could still make out the blonde head bobbing. Under her breath, the youngest auror muttered in dismay," I got to ask Lupin, I got to ask him right away, does the Greasy git read minds! One is not supposed to, not without the other's permission that is.'

Of course, there were other questions knocking her head like 'was Snape thinking in the same line?', "did he send Draco outside deliberately', and "why on earth did the stupid Cous' knock-off Harry." She felt over her pockets and was glad, she still had the bundle inside. Proudfoot, Savage, and Dwalish would perhaps tell on her and Moody might come after her first thing in the morning.

But she was on Hogwarts grounds and both Hagrid and Headmaster Dumbledore would save her. Her little adventure would perhaps go undetected. At least if Severus Snape had sanctioned it, he would have her back. She doubled her pace as she saw the person ahead disappear behind the first row of trees,' now let's see if that douchebag is sharp enough to conclude I am here to help him!"

Pointing her wand at her boots she muttered a silencing spell, then disillusioned herself. She did not wish to catch Hagrid's attention, and most specifically she prayed on Fang's laziness. Stealth and tracking was still not her best qualities but she had been working on it with Remus and Kingsley in one of the safe houses of the previous Order members. As soon as she crossed the edge of the Forest, she morphed her hair. They were now identical to that of the youngest death eater. She found him seated on a tree stump not too far away.

* * *

Draco cursed as soon as he entered the forest. His disillusionment charm had faded off. If someone was truly looking into the grounds from any one of the windows they would have noticed his blonde hair. He couldn't repeat this mistake. He couldn't let his emotions override him. He watched the grounds and the castle from behind the thickest tree trunk and was glad his escape had gone undetected.

This year none of those fellow snakes were truly by his side. They were watching them, and they would report everything to their death eater parents. in no time the Dark Lord would hear of his stupidity and he would punish his mother. But for Blaise Zabini who had turned in a very unlikely friend.

"I must write back home. But an owl to Mother won't work. Yes, but writing back to aunt Bella and telling her about the Potter incident might just keep her from pestering Mum. She wouldn't be too happy about not coming to the King's cross to see me off." Looking about he listened to the sounds of the forest. Rolling his sleeves, he gripped at his forearm and gritted his teeth. He wished he could run back to Snape and tell him just how painful this was. Surely that man could do something! But even that door was supposed to be closed.

News would reach father that he was siding with Severus Snape, who had climbed further up the inner Circle of the Dark Lord's favorites replacing Lucius Malfoy. Bellatrix was furious about it, but she knew she would be punished if she questioned Voldermort's authority. Muttering "lumos" he lit up the tip of his wand. Pointing it over the mark, he watched the snake coil around the hideous skull with disgust.

"Bloody Hell! How could Father do this to me! He was supposed to care, love, and protect us. We are a family. Why would he propose my name? Buffoons those two, Crabbe and Goyle, thinks I am some kind of a celebrity. They want the mark like their very honour depends on it. Well, let's wait till you stand in front of him and receive it. Sucks out all the bloody good things you ever had. If I could just blast this whole hand off. In anyways, Hogwarts does not know how to protect me. Dumbledore never protected Snape, neither will he think of saving my skin…"

Something shifted too close by. He didn't even get the time to turn and spell out a hex. Within seconds, he was tackled over the bed of the forest, his wand flew off his hand and someone with a mop of platinum blonde hair and sharp nose was pinning him down. He tried to push the person off and wriggle his way out, but his assailant chuckled and whispered with a huff," Where du think your off to my love?" seconds later all he could do was blink. Terrified he realized he was half way paralysed.

"Wotcher Love, without that arm you are no good to any of us...will put your Mum in a tight spot." Her wand tip was glowing and in its dim light he recognized her. She was the same woman who had brought back Potter to the castle.

He sneered and tried to speak. The short woman made an apologetic face and busied herself in studying his arm instead. She was mostly talking to herself. "Horrid but hauntingly gorgeous. Does it pain too much?"

She had run a finger over the raised skin and Draco screamed his lungs out, though no sound came out of his open mouth. Getting off him, she propped him up against the tree stump and grabbed at his forearm. The boy was sobbing openly. In normal circumstances, he would have definitely lashed out much like a snobbish Malfoy. Holding on to his arm, she slowly massaged near the elbow and around the wrist, whispering, "Heard it somewhere it's the muscles and the nerves, rub them from time to time, the pain gets bearable."

After a while, she muttered 'finite incantatem'. Panting hard, instead of barking at her, the Slytherin murmured with closed eyes," Do I know you?"

"You might have heard of me."

"Really?"

"Yes, but we can have that chit chat some other time," pulling at her fingerless glove, she revealed a bracelet. Draco stared at it with wide eyes and snapped his head up. The woman smiled at him and offered," Yup, you know that don't you? All Black sisters own one. Only the loony witch destroyed hers in vengeance. "

He pulled at his arm, but Nymphadora Tonks held onto it. With wide eyes, the boy urged," You can wear that one only if you got Black blood running in your veins. It gives you added protection. Who sent you?"

"I guess you had to remove yours when you took that shit, " she said nonchalantly.

He nodded and then hastily corrected himself, "Who are you working with? who sent you?"

"Your mother."

Flicking his eyes up, he watched her hair turn into a lighter shade of purple and whispered in awe," So you are really a Metamorphmagus."

She smiled and nodded. Looking at his arm she asked," Did it get any better?"

"Yah, but it will start throbbing again."

"Look that nasty hag, I mean our crazy Aunt will watch both your mum and you, but don't think you got no one. You got another aunt and me to get you out of this trouble. Your mum came down after leaving you at the station. We know. We have been in touch over the years. Like she often says, 'continue to pretend'. She is quite good at it, but you gotta do better than that," she kept on talking to him as if this was not the first time she was meeting him. It confused him and made him angry but she was helping him by making that arm throb less frequently, so he kept an eye on that bracelet of hers and listened.

"But I won't be around for much longer," fetching a small bundle from her coat, she shoved it into his lap and continued," your mother wanted you to have those. Don't show them to anyone. And yeah, go on pretending but don't make it too obvious."

She scuffed his head hard enough for Draco to yelp and hiss," How dare you?"

"Oh, dearie! Never got to meet you in person before, but loved you nevertheless. And keep scowling, it will only make me wish to squash your cheek, sad they are no longer chubby."

She enjoyed the way he blushed, grimaced, and narrowed his eyes at her. She whispered back enthusiastically, " Listen, I would say that was quite smart of you to teach an eavesdropper a good lesson. But if we need to take out Baldy, Potter is our best choice. You can't go breaking people's nose and crushing bones like that."

"You don't get to tell me what I can and cannot do!" he spat.

She scuffed him again and pulled at his arm at the same time and continued to massage it. "Oh I can! It's what siblings do, families watch out for each other."

Removing her choker, she showed him his photograph. She noticed Draco didn't spend much time staring at it. Inside the boy flipped it out and tried reading the elegant handwriting behind it, bringing it close to the lit-up wand.

"Yeah, this photograph is as legit and I am," the woman huffed and bumped at his shoulder playfully.

Running his finger over his mother's handwriting he whispered awkwardly," I am sorry, I never got your name."

"Oh! It's Cousin Dora for you. You don't really need to know the rest of it."

He smirked and whispered," That bad?"

"Horrid," she made a face.

Feeling the bundle in his palm he asked," What's in it?"

"Dont know, cant tell, but books, not quite a fan of those."

In a trembling small voice she heard him say," if only I could run away, take mum some place far far away…" He started weeping again. Feeling sad, she cautiously hugged him and smiled when he leaned in. Rubbing her hand over his lean shoulders, she prattled," Listen Mate, you gotta keep it together, for your Mum. You gotta keep your eyes and ears trained and alert. outside the castle, I got your back, but inside this bloody place you got to figure out things, sorry I can't really ask anyone to look out for you. But I know you are smart, just a little less than Granger."

She felt his shoulders stiffen at that and bit her lips. Instead of pulling his legs, she whispered," But always Remember deep in their roots all flowers keep the Light."

Draco snapped his head at her and gulped.

Nymphadora winked and continued to hug him with one arm and with the other she kept squeezing at his forearm. After a pause, she murmured," You know you are not missing a lot," nudging her head towards the castle," but for one, Snape's got to take up DADA position and Slughorn gets to teach potions."

He arched his brow at that. She chuckled and whispered conspiratorially," I am partly Black, even if they burn out Mum's name, can't change my blood nor can they play hopscotch with my head. Yeah, I really don't know how I got the other trait, but it comes handy at times so I don't complain."

She felt him slouch against her, so she brought out a bar of chocolate. "Here, eat some, you will feel better." She saw him eye her bracelet once again and take an offered piece. Draco sniffed and felt it between his fingers and after a while popped it in his mouth. Nymphadora rolled her eyes and nodded, "Snape taught you well. Do you think you can stand up now? You shouldn't be loitering in the forest. Mostly when you got several snakes coiled around your neck and hissing close to your ears."

She watched him head back. This time, she had helped him pull up his hood over his head and had shoved some more chocolate bars into his robes. In reply, he had just nodded.

* * *

When Severus Snape stood next to her mindful of his surroundings, Tonks shrugged and just said, "Well? Just for your information Sir, it's only recently that I found out my patronus has changed. I am working on it whenever I get time."

When he said nothing in reply, she glanced at him to find the man's thin lips were slightly curled. It was a moonlit night and his face looked ghostly pale. She huffed and muttered," I might be a klutz, but I am not barmy. I won't out you, Sir. I can guess which side you prefer."

Snape drawled," And which side would that be?"

She looked at him and whispered," You stand beside both Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Moody thinks little of me because I let him think like that. But I am Andromeda Tonks's daughter. People forget that most of the days, but I would prefer that you remember it. I know about the meeting at Coke. I am looking out for my own people, incidentally they are one of yours too. Do we have a deal?"

Snape studied the Hufflepuff and drawled, "I wish I could obliviate you."

"But you won't. Even a one man's army needs a sidekick, " she smirked.

The Slytherin watched her closely and murmured, "I will pretend I never saw a thing out here. But I need to know how far you will succeed in dragging my godson away from this mess he is into?"

"On second thoughts, I don't think you need to know any details," she countered.

"No, I don't. Just let's concentrate on keeping everyone alive. I hope you will reach Hagrid's Hut without any accident," the man had left her just like that. Tonks watched him stride up the slope and laughed," Seriously, he still walks like a bat tied to a broom."


	8. Chapter 7

The same as the previous chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Stuffing the small palm size bundle within his robes, Draco Malfoy ran over the grounds never looking back. He had heard a lot of things about Nymphadora Tonks and none of them were close to describing the real woman. Sometime around his third year he had leafed through the previous yearbooks in the school library. His parents seldom talked about the extended family members. For example it was a taboo to speak about the Black family which once resided at Grimmauld Place. His father had taken pride in making him memorise the Malfoy family tapestry. But there were people he wanted to know more about. People like Sirius Black, Regulus Black and Andromeda Tonks. He wanted to know why Sirius Black was looking for Harry Potter and not him.

It was crazy, he knew but the fact the Nymphadora Tonks wanted to know him, watch over him and most importantly mother knew all about it had his heart hammering against his chest. He knew that photograph she carried with her was real. Narcissa Malfoy kept an exact copy of it in her journal. He once found her looking at and muttering under her breath," This was when you were too little, innocent and pure to parrot your father's pureblood doctrines."

She had made him wear his bracelet before he left for Hogwarts for the first time, saying,"Don't show it to anyone, I know you are always upto some mischief but this will keep you safe." He had hugged her and kissed her saying," And I got Uncle Sev." Patting his cheek, she had smiled and huffed," Oh! And that as well. Don't bother him a lot." He had smirked at that and whispered conspiratorially, " Yeah! Just a little."

It was easy to mix with the crowd of students pouring out of the Great Hall. He schooled his features and made his way down the stairs which led to the dungeons. Tonks did say something about Snape bagging the DADA position, well she didn't know that the man had been teaching him little things over the years.

Severus never helped him with homework, instead, he always allowed him to step inside his office with those rare questions. Many of them coincided with the ones Granger sprouted either in class or while studying on her own in the library. Hermione was a loud reader and Draco had sharp ears. He knew his godfather took pride in learning about the Dark Arts. He was a private man yet he had shared the reason for liking the subject with Draco," it is not just the subject but the thrill to resist the tempting calls of the Dark Spell that makes it so special."

A hand shot out from behind a statue, pulling him. Draco would have nearly hexed the person if Blaise Zabini wasn't looking at him, grinning from ear to ear," Got your wits sorted out did you? Good thing, but you missed the drama at the Great Hall." Turning around, he tapped over a couple of bricks. A door appeared and he pushed Draco inside and closed the door shut. Sconces sprung into life. A little flustered, Malfoy found himself standing in a small room with a desk and a chair in the middle of it, a single cot was pushed to one end.

Scrunching his face, he asked his friend, who was busy vanishing the dust over the desk and spreading a small meal," What is this place? How come you never told me about it before?"

"Well, before we weren't really friends. We were acquaintances. And this room belongs to Rancorous Carpe, one of our former caretakers. My real Dad's forefathers happened to be in Hogwarts during the time when he tried to catch Peeves. It failed horribly but Carpe was thankful towards a few slytherins who saved his life. So whenever a Zabini walks into Hogwarts this room is a safe place for him to be on his own," Blaise smirked and gestured to Draco to sit down.

"Thanks for saving something from those endless pits! Hey, is that a Prefect badge? How come you weren't wearing it on the train?" Draco asked before taking a bite from the sandwich.

Zabini smirked," Coz, I never had it on me before the feast. You know about these muggle raids, don't you? Well, some of the students, the half-bloods mostly chose not to return this year. We were short of prefects and guess what Snape had proposed my name and Dumbledore had accepted it."

"Things don't happen coincidentally, what do you think the staff is thinking right now?"

"That it is not going to be an easy year. On a light note, currently, Potter's dramatic protest is the talk of the evening. Oh! Snape got the DADA post and that walrus at the High Table is truly Horace Slughorn. He is going to teach potions, that's obvious."

"You are not happy about it?"

'Look, mate! I am happy about Snape becoming the DADA teacher. Even you will agree with me that professor Lupin was better than the stuttering Quirrell and the pompous Lockhart. I personally didn't like the way that fake Moody taught though he did make a couple of interesting points. Between you and me, Umbridge tampered with the spirit of Hogwarts. Never did every resident of this school join hands to oust someone so badly. No one truly loves Trawleny, but people felt as if one of them were shown the door when she got sacked," Blaise eyed Malfoy as he mumbled the last words.

"Don't remind me of my hideous mistakes," He groaned as he downed the goblet of water," I am glad for Snape, not because he is my godfather. But…"

"Let me spell it out for you...he will make each one of us one step better than the Dumbledore's Army. The things they can do! Did you see Longbottom! That bloke has transformed into a new man."

"What are we supposed to do, Blaise? We are already knee-deep into our graves," Draco muttered in a low voice," Do you think we can fool the rest of the house and the school and change sides, by convincing Potter Squad that we sincerely wish for…"

"I have been meaning to say this for a while. You know I don't trust Snape as much as I trust Dumbledore. Professor Flitwick and Madam Sprout are easy to understand. McGonagall is fierce but a loyal Gryffindor. But Snape, for whom do you think he is working?"

"Blaise, are you questioning his loyalty?" Draco exclaimed.

"No, I am questioning his integrity. I already know where his loyalty lies." the Italian whispered.

"Where?"

Zabini was standing with his back rested against the wall, his hands shoved deep inside his pockets. He tilted his head up and turned to look around the room and sighed," With Hogwarts. The Headmaster tried his best to hide his blackened and shrivelled arm, during the Welcoming Feast. I have been thinking, if Dumbledore truly dies by the end of this year, doesn't matter who kills him, you are just a pawn, but every other Death eater is wishing to do the deed, including a few of our classmates, there is every chance of Snape stepping in his place."

"Not McGonagall?" Draco tried to look at his plate, but he was sure Zabini had seen his apparent shock.

"No, she could have if we didn't have the war upon us. Professor Flitwick loves his Ravenclaw quarters more than anything. Think Mate! Even You-know-who would ask him. He would probably set up some of his own just to broaden his hold on this place." He peered at the blonde and waited.

"So we will have to move about accordingly."

"Indeed, do anything to keep ourselves alive. I am not going to take sides. Even if the school hates our house in general, they don't know how much they would need us when the time comes," Zabini twirled his wand and studied his boots. He said without looking at his friend," I spelled your boots clean, you had blood on them. Whom did you kill before entering Hogwarts? Ah! Potter had blood all over him!"

Draco grimaced and looked away. Standing up he tapped one of his feet and shrugged, "We better head back, or we will be missed."

"You know Potter does not give up so easily, just keep that in mind. Theo has got a horrible temper, so I put Pansy on him. You are not in a state to deal with her yet. This year Theo, Goyle, and Crabbe got a room to themselves. Which leaves you and me secluded into our own scheming fortress," Blaise winked.

Walking up to the door, he turned and added," I won't ask you about your plans, but I will just make sure you stay afloat. I think that is what Snape had in his mind when he suggested my name."

The gesture was not lost on Malfoy, who felt the small bundle in his robe pocket and nodded in understanding.

* * *

"By the way, wonder why Astoria Greengrass happened to look for you," Once they made their way to the common room entrance Zabini whispered.

Draco shrugged, but he had realized he was no longer feeling lost and helpless. He heard the Italian say the password and muttered to himself, "But always Remember deep in their roots all flowers keep the Light."

"What was that?"

"Nothing," he nudged the Italian playfully and walked in behind him, once the portrait swung open. They found Pansy waiting for them.

The Slytherin hugged Draco and informed him," Theo is not in a good shape. Greg and Vince took him to their dorm. I tried to convince him to see Madam Pomphrey but he wasn't up for it."

She looked at Zabini's prefect's badge and smirked," Even after last year's fiasco, the school staff still wants a Slytherin on board, way to go Blaise." Draco was looking around the common room over her head and saw the Greengrass sisters sitting today's reading the Daily Prophet, the last Death eater Raids flashing on the front page. For a moment, he saw them peer at him and then continued to read the paper.

He rolled his neck to ease the tension as Pansy took his arm and suggested," Would you like it if I come to your room later?"

Grimacing mentally, he tucked a strand of her black hair behind her ear and whispered," Panse, not today. I got a lot to process, you know."

She did make a face but kissed his cheek and sassed away down the stairs that led to the Girls Dormitories. When she was truly out of earshot, Zabini whispered," nicely played."

Draco spoke between his teeth aware that Astoria was looking at him once again, "she is too clingy." He mumbled a little louder," I better get to bed, it was quite a trying day." As he made his way up the stairs, he could still feel the Greengrass girls watching him.

Once secluded in their room, Zabini had sent strong silencing and locking spells on their door. Draco stared at him warily when the Italian walked up and whispered," I couldn't risk asking you anywhere else. Even if Carpe room is a safe abode but even walls have ears. Tell me Malfoy, is it true?"

The blonde tried to walk around his roommate but Zabini blocked him," Tell me whether you are planning to do something like Potter did last year?"

Malfoy asked irritably," Why do I need to copy Potter? And what on earth are you on about?"

"Well, Crabbe and Goyle told us you got the mark and that there is a rumour among the inner circle of the death eaters that you are to lead an army of young followers of the Dark Lord."

"WHAT?!"

Slapping at his thighs, Zabini barked a hearty laugh and then walked towards his trunk.

When Draco scowled at him, he added," Well, but there is a top-secret thing you need to take care of isn't it? Oh! You don't really have to spell it out. Just keep me on the loop whenever you need to give the rest of the school a slip. I think Greg and Vince will continue to tail around. But I am going to work under Snape's orders."

"Which are?" Draco felt his mouth go dry.

"Assist you and try to keep Potter away. The wonder boy is no longer thinking straight," discarding his robes Zabini informed sincerely.

"Blaise, can I ask a favour from you?" He tried not to make it sound like a plea.

The Italian nudged his head and continued removing his tie.

"Can you keep Crabbe and Goyle and the rest of them fixated upon 'that idea'?"

"I got a better idea."

"What?" Malfoy shivered a little.

"Let those fools continue with their speculations. If they try to come too close, you know who to report back and you are sure what is going to happen after that."

"Blaise?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you mean, when you said, 'if Dumbledore truly dies by the end of this year, doesn't matter who kills him?'"

"After the battle at the ministry, the Headmaster has not been keeping well. I observed and came to the conclusion that it is the right time for the Dark Lord to remove him. Now, will the other side make a direct move? No," Looking at his friend's pale face, Zabini swallowed hard and whispered," if it eases a bit of your burden Draco, our Headmaster is cursed, he does not have much time left," he dropped his shoulders, picked up his pajamas, removed those spells, and walked out.

* * *

Even if it was quite late, and Snape had happened to address his Slytherins assembled in their common room after the feast, in the same dreary manner, he had not uttered much when Daphne Greengrass had told him that both Draco and Zabini were yet to return.

"I see," he had just drawled as Theodore Nott had watched him narrow his eyes and purse his lips. Then like always, he had his answers ready, "Well, Mr. Zabini I presume will take his prefect duties seriously and bring Mr. Malfoy back."

Nott stood beside Goyle and Crabbe grinding his teeth and fighting the pain shooting up his back. The Head of the House had caught his struggle but had ignored it like always.

Much later into the night an house elf had popped in and had delivered a potion with a note,"for the pain." Theo twisted his face and tried to throw away the vial in disgust. But on second thoughts, he uncorked it and drank the whole thing. He might have grown to hate Snape for caring too much for Draco Lucius Malfoy, but he was an ace potion master.

Easing himself under his quilt, he hissed as his hips brushed against the sheets. His eyes teared up. Bringing his wand up he muttered a silencing spell. Then added a 'lumos' But instead of the tip of his wand, a small globe shot up and started glowing with a yellow light, bobbing right next to his head. It was his own invention, something he wasn't comfortable sharing with anyone.

Pulling out a wrapped paper from under his pillow, he opened it and held it close to his face. Running his fingers over the thin string of alloyed metal he whispered under his breath," I wished for long that father would actually grow to love me someday. I tried hard to be like Draco, but I am Theodore. I don't know who you are, where you are or where have you gone leaving me alone. But I miss you Mum." Biting hard onto the pillow, the boy barely a man cried his heart out.


	9. Chapter 8

The same as the previous chapters. I have rearranged and made slight changes in the last few chapters to keep the flow of the story intact.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Much to their relief, Harry had appeared midway through the feast. He sported a dishevelled look and worse, he had blood all over his Muggle clothes.

"Harry, where the hell have you been? We were worried. Why are your clothes all bloody!" drawing her wand out, Hermione had muttered 'Tergo' with a permanent frown plastered on her face. While Ron exclaimed from the other side," where are your robes? And why the hell was Snape following you?"

Harry looked around and found a couple of his classmates trying to listen in to their conversation. He dropped his voice and muttered darkly," So that he could happily deduct sixty bloody points from Gryffindor no sooner had I stepped inside the castle."

Ron shared his sentiment and hissed, "Sixty! That Git!"

Scrunching her brow, Hermione said," That does not explain the blood. And why are you feeling up your nose?"

"Looks normal, right?"

"Harry?"

Looking around once again, Potter mumbled," Later, I promise."

Hermione just narrowed her eyes but dropped the topic. Instead, she shared some of her sandwiches. Hungry and thirsty Harry gobbled down and was thankful as right in front of his eyes, most of the meal vanished only to be replaced by desserts.

Turning around, he looked over to the Slytherin table where he found Zabini eyeing him contemptuously. He turned and whispered," Where's Malfoy?"

Picking up his second helping of house-elf-made tart, Ron said with his mouthful," the ferret was around before the feast demonstrating to his fellow Slytherins something about breaking a nose."

Neville informed, "but when Snape appeared at the High Table, he dropped it. I saw him sneering at his head of the house, then he left moments before the feast began. By the looks of it, he never came back."

Hermione asked, "what did Slughorn want from the two of you?"

While Neville looked away, busy inspecting a tart, Harry tried to be evasive," He wanted to get the full story of what really happened at the ministry."

Neville muttered, "he tries to be cajoling and nice, but I don't think I like him much."

Ginny piped, "Me neither. He sounded more like an old and barmy man trying to make connections to get favours," drawing a small smile from the sulking boy.

Harry was glad in the way Neville had kept quiet when Slughorn had gone on talking about his parents. Even if he was not disparaging, his sugar-coated words still had the same painful effect. He reminded him of Lockhart, but that ridiculous excuse of a teacher was worse. Perhaps a mix of Umbridge and Lockhart then. He was shrewd and cunning. Harry felt his heart grow warm when he thought about his mum and how Slughorn had made an effort to express his delight at teaching her.

While Neville had shrunk away, Even Zabini had remained quiet. Yes, it was a standard practice for both the houses to loathe each other on principle. The slytherin had scoffed at Harry and ignored Ginny who came to his defense. But there were times when he had found Zabini taking the back seat or looking the other way avoiding confrontation as much as possible. He felt a little bad for taunting him about his mother because now he could see the tall Italian chose to ignore him.

Hidden above their lagguage rack, Harry had listened through their conversation. But there was more going on in there. Apart from Goyle and Crabbe, all the other three students were trying to say several things two each other. Pansy had mentioned Ginny in order to be certain which one of her friends showed interest in the Gryffindor witch. Zabini had mentioned Longbottom, Belby, and McLaggen. But he made sure to make the whole thing sound trivial. He had let both Malfoy and Pansy come up with their own conclusions. Although he spoke ill of Hermione, Harry had never seen him deliberately trying to insult his friend.

He gritted his teeth at the thought of Malfoy. Now that he had realized he couldn't afford to run back to his father for help, the Slytherin was finally fighting back on his own. Though it was quite curious as to why he didn't ask Goyle and Crabbe to beat him up, instead just petrified him and left it at that. Shaking himself, Harry rather liked the idea now with the Malfoy family coming under the Ministry radar of suspicion, the blonde couldn't afford to make things more difficult.

There was much speculation about Dumbledore's blackened hand. Hermione shared her thoughts about what could have caused it, but Harry could tell she wasn't quite forthcoming. While staying at the Burrow with the Weasleys, he had noticed her brooding a lot. She was distant and worried. She would watch him often trying not to be too obvious about it. The Ministry issued safety regulations were often brought up. Hermione had sent an owl to McGonagall seeking permission to spend a day with her parents before catching Hogwarts Express from King's Cross.

He had also seen Tonks and her spending time together. Ginny would join them, but Harry was sure Hermione was not actually talking about Quidditch or the thrilling life of Aurors. He was both surprised and delighted for her when she had left to spend the last day of their vacation with her parents instead.

_It was Ron who pointed out," you know she could have left her trunk and Crookshanks here."_

_They were gathered around George and Fred's former bedroom when Bill had come in to say goodbye. He would leave for Paris and would not return sometime around Christmas, though most of it depended on Gringotts' decisions. This year, they were tightening their security measures and the eldest Weasley was wanted round the clock._

_Perching on a sealed box of the twin's collection of pranks, Bill mused,"No, Hermione won't do that. Look at it this way Ron, she has been spending most of her time in the Magical world. In these difficult times, it is quite obvious she will wish to try to hold on to some normalcy. It is natural for her parents to drop her at King's Cross and see her off being the only child...though I doubt she has said much to them. I have seen them at Gringotts. Dr. Grangers are quite level headed teeth healers. Er, sorry, muggles got a name for it…"_

_Harry quickly said," Dentists."_

_Nodding at him, Bill continued," I think McGonagall allowed her to go, keeping that sentiment in mind. Yes, it is too much to ask. But I heard Tonks tell her, it was too little to ask when she had already proven herself worthy for the cause. She knows it's a privilege. But she needed this as much as her parents needed to be sure she would be fine. I heard Dad confirm whether the Granger residence was safe and secured. Tonks was rather excited about the extent Granger had gone to add several protection layers around the place. Honestly Harry, what did you all exactly do in those bloody Dumbledore's Army meetings?" They tried not to say too much, but Ginny did show her brother her patronus and Ron followed suit._

Harry overheard Neville asking her quietly," Old curses are tricky, aren't they?"

She nodded and just said, "Very."

Then everything came crashing down when Dumbledore announced Slughorn was going to teach potions and Snape had finally bagged the DADA position. On one hand, Harry was sure he would kill him because he blamed Snape for Sirius's death, Dumbledore's words made little sense to him even now. And on the other, he felt glad perhaps the cursed job would get the unfeeling teacher to his early grave.

Hermione's reproachful reaction had angered him. He had nearly yelled at her for forgetting about Sirius so soon. Instead, he kept quiet recalling Bill's advice, much like the rest of them, Hermione was going through the same. She was worried about her parents, and Ron and him. Yet here she was trying to act brave and resolute. He realized even if he hated the Dursleys, he really couldn't wish them dead. But it surely was too much to share the same sentiment for Severus Snape who had once again vanished from the Great Hall.

* * *

Even though Ron and she were yet to officially say sorry, they were trying to tolerate one another for Harry's sake. It was a shock not to find him once their carriages had arrived. Hagrid wasn't around either. They were sure McGonagall was waiting for the first years to arrive.

This year, several of them could see the Thestrals drawing the charmed carriages. It had further dampened the jovial mood of the returning students. Even the second and third-year students were quiet. The dark mist around remained as a constant reminder that they could no longer push away the thought of danger lingering around.

Dumbledore's parting words had been exactly that. Looking over to the Slytherin table both Harry and she had noticed those students trying to act indifferent, but she was sure, she saw fear dancing behind several pairs of eyes. Parkinson was nearly leaning on Theodore Nott, but Blaise Zabini was looking at her. Growing self-conscious so she looked away. Snape was missing so was Malfoy. Finnigan informed Harry about the lack of prefects this year, reminding her she had more reasons to remain angry with Ron, who was looking at Lavender once again.

As soon as Dumbledore urged them to go back to their dorms, she whispered tersely into Ron's ears," Stick to Harry," and darted off to perform her prefect duties.

There weren't many first years sorted into Gryffindor this year and only one student had walked up to the Slytherin table. Thomas and Finnigan had debated that perhaps the return of the He-who-must-not-be-named was the reason behind the less number of students attending Hogwarts. Hermione doubted whether it was the only one.

She wasn't surprised to see several of the third and second-year students had gathered around the trembling group of first years.

Dennis Creevey spoke up,"all right Hermione? We thought it was best to stick together, you know make it a habit of sorts." Colin, his older brother, was standing right behind with a group of the fourth and fifth year.

Grabbing at his brother's shoulders, Colin said, "We realized only Ron and you were among the prefects from Gryffindor, so we thought of making things easier for you guys." Several of the upper-year students too were gathering around by this time.

Hermione had brought out the list of Gryffindor students, when Professor McGonagall called for her," Miss Granger, oh it is rather a good idea to return to your dorms all together. Once you have escorted each one of them safely to the common room, please come to my office. Now off you go!" She didn't stop but swept past the crowd of students pouring out of the Great Hall.

As her Head of the House passed by the steps which led to the dungeons, Hermione noticed Snape and Zabini standing together. The Slytherin Head of the house handed over a small envelope to his student and walked away. Muttering under her breath, "Now what was that about?"She chose to stick to her duties for once.

It was interesting to notice that few of the third and fourth-year students were explaining the Muggle-born newcomers about the revolving stairs and the moving portraits. They had stared around with wide eyes and had gasped when some of the figures in the frames waved back at them. Neville had volunteered to lead the boys to their dorms.

Ginny stopped Hermione at the footsteps that led to the girl's dormitories suggesting, "I will help them, why don't you go and see Professor McGonagall. She did look disturbed."

Nodding her head, the witch mumbled," I felt the same. Just make sure Harry and Ron are here," and made her way out of the portrait of the Fat Lady.

* * *

Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall was indeed waiting for her at her office. Closing the door and offering her a seat the head of the house studied her and then asked," Miss Granger, do you think it was fair enough to keep your parents in the dark?"

Turning pale, Hermione stammered, "What happened?"

Harrumphing the Scottish Witch pursed her lips and replied," I have received a worrisome letter from your mother. They are safe, currently at their hotel outside Dublin. At least she was smart enough to take several precautions while sending her message through a thoroughly harried postal owl. I presume you had succeeded in altering the reports of Daily Prophet or making sure the Prophet owls got delivered to you while you stayed at the Burrows. She happened to chance upon the real news at the post office and demanded an explanation from me."

Biting her lips, looking down at her lap, Hermione could imagine how that meeting could have been. She shared her mother's temper after all.

Professor McGonagall continued," But something else happened in between which gave me a chance to convince Dr. Granger that currently, the Magical world was the safest place for you."

Snapping her head up Hermione had gaped. Giving her no chance to speak for herself, the witch across the table sighed," You see, there was an attempt of kidnapping on Misters Thomas Paley, Terrence Foggarty, and Neill Randall early today morning. The three of their families had decided to travel as a group to King's Cross, but they never made it. Mr. Paley and Mr. Foggarty have sustained severe injuries serious enough that they would spend several days at the St. Mungo's. It was quite thoughtful of Mr. Foggarty and Mr. Randall to duel and sent distress alerts to aurors stationed nearly a mile away. The students will arrive tomorrow morning. Currently, the distraught families are shifted into one of our safe houses. Mr. Foggarty and Mr. Randall had mentioned how much they had learnt from the Dumbledore's Army and regarded Mr. Potter and you as particularly strict teachers."

"Neil Randall was already in the dueling club, and Foggarty…" she trailed off and mumbled in a soft voice, "Professor what did you tell my parents?"

"That their residence is heavily warded and they could contact Kingsley Shacklebolt in case of emergency. I have gone through the ministry issued leaflet along with them, explaining and assuring your parents that we are doing everything possible to keep the students and their relatives safe. But I expected better from you Miss Granger. I have seen how you handle those two best friends. So tell me, how did Mr. Potter managed to arrive late?"

"I am sorry Professor, we didn't realize…"

"This year we asked every prefect to tally the names and keep a headcount. I know it is hard for him, Mrs. Weasley has shared her concerns, but I don't see him approaching any of us, very soon. Yes, perhaps Mr. Potter would open up to the Headmaster...just keep an eye on him."

She paused a bit and added, "Professor Flitwick has requested you to be at his office first thing in the morning. I would suggest you get to bed early tonight. Now I do have a couple of things to say to the rest of the house." Hermione noticed the older witch did look tensed but she did manage to greet the Fat Lady with a small smile.

The professor had pressed on most of the things that the headmaster and the ministry of Magic had already spoken of. When she finally left, the common room looked less cheerful.

Finding Ginny and Harry sitting together, Hermione gestured Ron to follow her. She had to tell him about the attack of the three absent Gryffindor students, but she couldn't risk Harry learning about it.


	10. Chapter 9

The same as the previous chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

On their way out of the common room, Hermione noticed Lavender was watching both Ron and her exiting the portrait and shook her head. Somewhere within her, she still cared for the red-haired friend, but the idea of getting romantically involved with him was sounding lame the more they bickered and fought. She distinctly remembered Bill's words, Ron was smart, but his relaxed and laid back attitude was pulling him down.

Standing inside the nearest alcove, Ron muttered looking slightly apologetic," Look, I am sorry but I was trying to cheer you up back there. I know you have been worrying about your parents all along."

"Well, that doesn't explain why you went and blurted confidential prefect plans with gossip mongers like Parvati and Lavender." She pursed her lips but regretted saying it now when he was making an effort to apologise.

"I know you have little faith in Lavender but she knows when to keep her mouth shut," trying to sound a little calmer he asked," What did McGonagall want and why are we having this discussion here of all the places?"

"My Mum found out about the Battle at the Ministry of Magic, and she wrote directly to Professor McGonagall demanding an explanation for keeping them in the dark. She had to spend a handful of hours with my parents reassuring them, Hogwarts can keep me safe. But that is not the whole thing."

"There is more? Are they pulling you out of school!" Ron whispered incredulously.

"Don't even think of that, Ronald Weasley! I am not leaving!" the witch hissed, the edge of her hair crackling slightly.

"Well that's a relief, what else did she say?" Ron mumbled.

"Do you remember Thomas Paley, Terrence Foggarty, and Neill Randall?" Hermione whispered hastily.

"Wait a minute, those three joined in DA much later, I think after Fred and George left Hogwarts. Randall was already a part of the Duelling Club, I mean he is still now. All of them are seventh-year students. But why would McGonagall ask after them?"

"Because Death eaters made an attempt to kidnap them while they were on their way to King's Cross. Apparently, both the Foggarty and Paley families are friends and Randall had decided to join them keeping the travelling guidelines issued by the Ministry in mind. Both Foggarty and Randell gave a good fight along with their family members until the Aurors arrived. But by then the Death eaters had disapparated. Mr. Paley and Mr. Foggarty are injured and currently admitted at St. Mungo's. The rest of the traumatized family are living in one of the safe houses of the Order. I can understand if Death eaters were trying to kill them, but why make an attempt of kidnapping?" the Gryffindor witch said with a frown.

"Paley and Foggarty were cut out for the prefect's responsibility. They are fun but don't like breaking rules. I get it!" looking around once, Ron spoke hurriedly," they weren't after the boys. They were after the fathers. I remember Dad would often mention them. They work in the Muggle Worthy Excuse Committee. Even if their work does not overlap, they are muggle enthusiasts much like Dad."

"That could be a valid explanation," Hermione mulled over the new piece of information.

"What are you thinking, Mione?" Ron asked, understanding the gravity of the situation.

"Ron, imagine this. Death eaters are actively raiding and killing muggleborns, blood traitors, muggle sympathizers, in fact anyone who questions the authority of Vol...You-know-who. And the office of Muggle Worthy Excuse is among the first responders. The other side has already managed to remove Amelia Bones, the unbiased head of the Magical law enforcement. Who will be their next target? Of course any member of the Muggle Worthy excuse. They are not just targeting, they are spreading a web of illusion." The witch panted, slightly out of breath.

"They wish to find their way into the ministry, just like during the First Wizardry War. Bloody Hell!" Ron looked pale," I hope the Order has figured it out already. Good thing though, you chose not to share it in the common room and with Harry."

"I know, he would immediately start blaming himself. Those three seventh year students are supposed to arrive at the castle before breakfast. I don't know much, but I think Randall would wish to continue as a prefect. Just don't say anything to Harry tonight. I think it is better he reads it from the papers. I will have to get up early tomorrow morning," she sighed.

"I remember, you need to meet with Professor Flitwick," weighing his words, Ron muttered," Susan looked strong enough, I really couldn't express my condolences. She looked all fierce and I don't really know what else to say...she gave me the chills. What do you make of Cho? She is no longer so unsure and grieving."

"Ron, when something tragic happens it makes you grow up quickly...I think that's what has happened with both Susan and Cho. Look at the rest of the DA members...look at Neville. Each one of us has suddenly grown up. I didn't see Cho talking much with Marietta Edgcombe. I am not sure, I hope she is trying to mend ways. I better get to bed, it will be an early morning for me. I will try to return before breakfast though." She turned but Ron grabbed her shoulder.

"Hermione, I know what Harry is going through. Most of the time, I really don't know how to talk to him. Surprisingly, Neville gets it. I just don't like to watch you grow quiet and thoughtful.'

Giving his arm a friendly tug, Hermione smiled," The School is no longer cheerful. I do have a lot to process and understand. I am standing beside Harry not just because he is my best friend, but because I am fighting for my right to be here at Hogwarts. I think I will have to grow up faster, I just know, I need to learn more and quickly."

"I guess so. Bill pulled me aside the other day and said the same thing. Doesn't make me feel any better," looking out of the window, he said," We used to see the stars at night. I often found Harry sitting by the widow watching late into the night. Back then, he would say something about a nightmare. Only if we could have figured it out earlier it had to do with You-know-who. But now this dark mist...I overheard a group of Ravenclaws. They think it's happening because the dementors are breeding. After the prison break, they have joined the other side."

"The muggles feel it too, my mother complains about the sense of hopelessness and despair that keeps her jittery. But my dad asked me to always remember, 'Hope smiles from the threshold of the year to come, whispering 'it will be happier.' I am trying to do just that for all of us." Pulling her friend, she stirred them back to the common room.

* * *

Draco Malfoy still found his encounter with Nymphadora Tonks unbelievable. Much like the way he had grown close to Blaise Zabini all over a span of one single night. Something had just clicked while the Inquisition Squad had cornered a few of the choicest members of the Dumbledore's Army at Dolores Umbridge's office. There, right in front of his eyes, he had seen Hermione Granger take a new form, something he had only heard of but had never encountered.

Even if the world was going crazy around him, he felt he had finally found that particular thing that made Granger so unattainable and evasive. She had lied much like a Slytherin, she was quick, faster than Potter and she was shrewd enough to trap Umbridge in her own game. When his Godfather himself refused to assist the screaming woman, he had realized what a blunder he had committed.

His life had just crumbled around him within a span of hours. He had learned a lot and realized more than that, the path his family was walking on led to doom. While many of the students and the staff members had managed to retrieve an unconscious Umbridge from the centaurs and get the members of the Inquisition Squad up to the Infirmary, Malfoy had given all of them a slip trying to find his way back to the dungeons.

It was Blaise Zabini who had found him hiding in an abandoned dungeon classroom to inform that the students were brought back from the Ministry. Without a word the housemate had helped him get rid of those hideous flapping things.

" _Ministry! What the hell were they doing there? How did they get there in the first place?" Malfoy had muttered incredulously._

" _Rode Thestrals and dueled with seasoned witches and Wizards, all death eaters against a litter of teething puppies, my mum would say!"_

_Running his hands over his face, Malfoy had muttered," I always felt weird when Umbridge punished them. Even when I docked points or bullied it no longer felt good."_

_Zabini had smirked," Maybe you grew some conscience. Found it weird with the whole school rallying against that toad how did you of all the people didn't see it coming? By the way, I don't think it will matter to you, But Sirius Black got killed tonight by your aunt."_

_The shock of the news had ripped him apart and had made Zabini reveal a bit of himself as well. "I noticed way back in the third year, you were trying to hunt for more information about him. Did my own little research and found you were related. I know how lonely it gets growing up without warmth and happiness. I mean the real deal. I don't have a lot to fall back to, on the other hand, you have a huge bunch of family members but…"_

" _I envied Potter. And one of those reasons was Sirius Black wanting to be with him and never wanted to know me. But it was really not just that. I envied Potter mostly because of the kind of relationship they had. For the same reason, I tried to look down upon the Weasleys because they made me see what I lacked the most. A happy family," Draco had then realized he had tears in his eyes._

" _Granger is in bad shape too. I overheard McGonagall and Pomphrey talking about it," Zabini offered._

" _How come you know so much?" Draco had squinted his eyes at his fellow Slytherins._

" _Age-old headache. I was in the Infirmary most of the evening, sad I missed all of the drama...Now do you wish to see her or not?" the Italian had smirked when Draco's eyes had gone wild in panic._

" _She is a thing isn't she?" chuckled under his breath, Zabini had managed to lead him up the stairs and into the infirmary without getting discovered._

Malfoy tried to shake away the memory of so many of his classmates laying in the hospital wing, bandaged up. Most of them were sleeping. But Granger was hardly breathing. They had nearly got caught first by the Deputy Headmistress and the medi-witch, then when they sneak out of the hospital wing and hid behind a statue nearly missed by Snape and former Professor Lupin storming into the hospital, right past them.

Clutching on to the small bundle that Tonks had given him, he counted his breath and watched Zabini climb in his own four-poster bed. Over the long break, Zabini had written him only one letter, precisely two small lines.

" _ **Slugs oozing through luggage racks... thought better of you, Mate. If the deed is done, consider it as a wake-up call."**_

The letter had caught fire as soon as Draco had finished reading it. But the bird had taken its time flying over his mother's garden before shooting up into the sky and disappearing among the clouds.

"You know it's quite ironic, people recognize me by my mother's name or rather by the number of times she has got married. I didn't wish to say it in front of the others, Slughorn was interested in knowing about my mother and how rich we have become after her many failed marriages. The Prophet makes her look like a black widow. But she is just unlucky with love. I have met my father. He is pretty much alive and lives in South Africa. I get it people are interested in us because we hate the spotlight on principle." propping himself on his elbow he whispered, grabbing Draco's attention.

The glass panels reflected the greenish hue of the Great Lake, making the roommate almost invisible.

"That's where you went over the break?"

"What gave my secret away?" Zabini chuckled.

"From now on don't send me a message. This time only my mother saw that strange bird, but now, we have 'guests' at the manor. The most unforgiving ones to be accurate. What kind of bird is it?"

"Point well noted. It's a blue crane. Dad named it 'vinnig'. It means fast flyer," after a brief pause, he once again started talking about Horace Slughorn. "Now that I think of the people he had invited I realized none of them were associated with death eaters. Though the presence of the Weaselette was surprising. I have read about him. He was Snape's teacher as well. But I think our head of the house doesn't like him much. Giving me enough reason to question his teaching methods, but I will hold on to my judgment until the end of our first potion class."

"Seems like you think he is vain and condescending? My git-of-a-father believed he was an opportunist, while Mum...now that I think about it, she never said much about him. This only means she thought him as an unworthy person," Draco whispered back," I am worried and afraid for her."

"It's only natural," Zabini cleared his throat, and continued, "Did you know all of you, Potter, Longbottom, Weasley, Black and you- you are all related. What I don't understand is how could someone come and tear you apart. I wouldn't really have asked this question, but after the way the whole school behaved last year…" he yawned into his hands and laid back, staring up at the canopy this time. After a long pause, he muttered, "I know you won't be sleeping anytime soon."

Getting up, Malfoy scoffed. Grabbing his pajamas he went out. A little later he returned and found Zabini was sitting on his bed lost in thought.

He threw a cushion at him, which the other caught midway, but instead of throwing it back, he held onto it and spoke. "It no longer makes any sense. Mr. Ollivander's mysterious disappearance is concerning. I can hardly make a head or tail about the kidnapping Mr. Florean Fortescue. The man just runs an ice-cream parlour. Karkaroff's death was inevitable. Did you get any chance to stop by Gringotts?"

"Nope," Draco said evasively.

"While I idled away at the Flourish and Botts, mother had gone down to the bank. She was livid. The goblins have come up with several unsavoury security check procedures. Potter is the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. I don't suppose you came across the Weasley's Shop."

"Zabini, why are you blabbering?" the blonde asked irritably.

"I know these are tough times Malfoy. But I was worried about you if it means anything to you," the other replied in a quiet voice.

The Italian had nearly dozed off, when Draco replied after a long pause, "Trust me Zabini it means a lot. I never thought I would say this, but we needed those twins here rather than outside."

"Why do you think so?"

"It's just a thought."

"Draco, is something horrible about to happen this year?"

Draco's pale face had confirmed his worst fears.


	11. Chapter 10

The same as the previous chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

A pair of stormy blue eyes looked around the darkened room, peering through the slit of the emerald green curtains. Nothing else stirred. There was a distant sound of soft snores coming from the only other four-poster bed. Once he was sure Zabini had gone off to sleep, Draco tightly closed the curtains around his bed. Bringing out his wand from under his pillow he whispered a soft "Lumos" and pointed it over his Dark Mark.

His arm was still aching but Nymphadora's technique had worked wonders. He smirked thinking, how easily she had warmed up to him, chatted with him as if she had known him forever, and at the end comforted him. There was an odd lilt in her voice which made him laugh. He felt ashamed, it was not like him to cry so openly, but Tonks had this way of making him feel protected. It dawned on him, there was something about her that reminded him of his mother.

His eyes welled up when he thought of his own childhood photograph she had shown him. Gulping down, Draco murmured," if things were not so bloody complicated and fucked up, maybe she could have visited the manor. We could have had so much fun. She said she didn't like books, but she is smart. Is an Auror!"

He made a sour face remembering how he had gloated in front of Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, and Zabini and a definitely eavesdropping Potter, Hogwarts could no longer help him achieve his ambitions. Little did anyone know, deep down he always believed the opposite. Only fools will be too blind to look past that Library. And ignore how proficient its teachers were. No! He had to find a way to save all of that, he couldn't let Hogwarts crumble. The Dark Lord was just wanting that, wasn't he? Remove Dumbledore and perhaps claim the Headmaster's position for him! He shuddered at the thought of what all was to follow soon after. Granger will get murdered and so will Potter!

Slapping his cheeks till they burnt, Malfoy scolded himself, 'maybe the Dark Lord and his aunt will find that pleasant. But Potter must stay alive and so must Granger. If only I can find a way to stall the task at hand. Dumbledore has to die, or else he will kill Mother.'

Casting a strong silencing spell around his bed, he brought out the bundle Tonks had given him. There were indeed three books wrapped in a coffee brown silk cloth.

Pointing his wand closer to the embossed surface he read the title  **_'Flower Lore- your door to the gardens of Awan's world'_ ** and scrunched his brows. Turning it over he found it had no author's name on it. Yet he could feel a strong spell vibrating over the leather-bound cover. When he touched it with his wand, he found both his bracelet and his wand glow. The book rocked on its place and then cracked on. There was a message on the front page.

> _ You might not know much of me, _
> 
> _ but I have thought of you often. _
> 
> _ These pages are meant for your eyes, _
> 
> _ therefore don't be shocked _
> 
> _ if your wand glowed _
> 
> _ and your bracelet throbbed. _
> 
> _ If it gives you any comfort, _
> 
> _ not all doors are closed. _
> 
> _ Help is around the corner, _
> 
> _ all you need is to _
> 
> _ keep looking forward. _
> 
> _ It doesn't mean, _
> 
> _ don't look over your shoulders. _
> 
> _ Trust your shadow but not too much. _
> 
> _ Friends were masks _
> 
> _ but there are faces _
> 
> _ you can still rely on. _
> 
> _ Even if darkness threatens _
> 
> _ To usurp everything _
> 
> _ you have grown to care, _
> 
> _ Here is your chance to Live. _
> 
> _ Dally not! Grab it with all your might. _

Flipping through its contents, he was quick to surmise it was an endless encyclopedia of Flowers and Plants from all over the world and realized it inclined mostly towards the Muggle customs and their observations. Taking deep breaths he tried hard not to think of his father's distasteful words or his aunt's face. At the end of the table of contents once again smaller handwriting appeared. It became clear to him that those words were his only resort if he was interested in reading the book ever, for how much he tried he couldn't turn over the next pages.

> _ The world is larger than you think, _
> 
> _ It's Garden spread for acres together. _
> 
> _ Tell me the plant or flower you seek, _
> 
> _ And I shall take you right to it. _

The very first thing that came to his mind was his mother's name. But he held onto that thought, wondered about Granger and Zabini's comments about her reading about Baby's Breath. Biting the insides of his cheek he thought again,' what if this was a test?' Taking a deep breath he whispered with his wand still touching the surface of the open wilted page, "Whomping Willows".

The book shook on its own but flipped over a couple of pages. Instead of Whomping Willows, the book had taken him to a chapter dedicated to  **Weeping Willows.**

> *" _I LISTEN to the murmuring of the winds which mingles with the pattering of the rain._ _I am sad, restless, far from all I love. society annoys and fatigues me. But nature on all sides opens her sheltering arms: like a kind friend who sympathizes with my grief. Plunging into the deep shadow of woods, I listen to the note of the nightingale, who seems, like me, to deplore the loss of all she loves; there I behold the weeping willow of Babylon, isolated by the banks of the stream: the tree droops like a stranger afflicted on distant shores. Would it not be thought that it incessantly whispers, in the words of La Fontaine,_
> 
> _ "  _ **_Absence is the greatest of evils? "_ **
> 
> _ This tree reminds me of an unfortunate lover. A ruthless hand, in removing it from its native soil, has forever separated it from the object of its attachment. Every spring, deluded by a vain hope, it crowns its branches with flowers: and calls on the winds to restore the object of its desires and the destined ornament of its life. Secluded on the banks of a fountain, would it not seem as if seduced by the reflection of its own image, it sought for happiness at the bottom of the stream! Vain hope! neither the zephyrs nor the nymphs of the fountain can restore that loss which it is perpetually lamenting."* _

Below it someone had written the following lines,"  _ Perhaps, whomping willows were born from this weeping mother carrying her lament in their soul. They hated every other living being trying to approach them in fear that they will be mercilessly uprooted from the place of their birth. Makes perfect reason for the newly planted Whomping Willow on the Hogwarts grounds. Its predecessor used to stand by the Great Lake. After a short battle with the Giant Squib, it never healed back to health. The stump we see at the edge of the water is the only memory of that fierce giant. _ It is unfair to judge them, instead, we should have some sympathy in our hearts for these melancholic trees trapped in their mother's grief."

Closing it with a snap, he pushed it away, realizing the book had a way of reading into his emotions.

The second book was a complete surprise. It was the rare book of  **The Magic to tame the Mind- by Phineas Nigellus Black** , the former headmaster of Hogwarts and most definitely a distant relative. Headmaster Black's portrait had always greeted him tersely, while he had quite a lot of comments saved for his other housemates. The portrait never tolerated Gryffindors on principle while chose to remain oblivious about the Hufflepuffs. Ravenclaws on seldom occasions managed to garner a stray note of appreciation for the unpleasant former headmaster. Tucked inside it, he found his mother's note.

" **_This was the last book I borrowed from the Black Library. I thought you should have it. I know Draco, I have never told you much about my cousins. But I think now it's time for me to break my silence. I have watched you spending long hours in the Tapestry room, staring blankly at those burnt patches. I wouldn't say much about those long-dead relatives. I will rather talk about Sirius and Regulus._ **

**_Sirius wasn't the first one to rebel. There were a few before him, but he knew how to stand on his ground. In the end, I think, he had been successful in getting more than any of us could. He had great friends who treated him like a true family, loved him enough. I confess I will never forgive his killer. Much like I will never forgive all of those who killed my most favorite little brother, Regulus._ **

**_You remind me so much of him. Now when you are forced to walk down the same path he was forced to take many years ago, I fear for the worst. I might have lost him, but I can't afford to lose you. You are not just my son, you are the best thing that ever happened to me. More than that you remind me of the most precious thing I ever dotted on. Lil Reggie was a life full of promises before lust for power and the constant urge to be the best son bewitched his innocent mind. Stay safe and practice all that I have taught you."_ **

The last one was a small pocketbook. When he opened it he found it empty. Once again his wand and bracelet had glowed. Though he wasn't expecting it, he wasn't too shocked either. Once it recognized him as the reader, the book glowed with dull violet light and nudged at his hand. Flipping through its pages he saw it was filled with quotations touching upon various topics, genres, and subjects. They spoke of admiration, melancholy, and hope. He could tell most of them from snippets from poetry or plays. Since he had never heard of them before, he reckoned there too were of Muggle origin. They had a pull of their own kind, distinctly opposite to Dark Arts.

Among the handful, Malfoy managed to read, he remembered three of them distinctly. Exhausted and overwhelmed, he laid down on his bed, mumbled 'Nox', and closed his eyes, preparing himself for nightmares.

> _"If all the world hated you and believed you wicked, while your own conscience approved of you and absolved you from guilt, you would not be without friends."(_ 1)
> 
> _ "To see a World in a Grain of Sand _
> 
> _ And a Heaven in a Wild Flower, _
> 
> _ Hold Infinity in the palm of your hand _
> 
> _And Eternity in an hour_." (2)  
>   
> 
> 
> _ "Look like the innocent flower, _
> 
> _But be the serpent under it."_ (3)

Pulling his blanket up to his chin, Draco realized for the first time what his mother was asking from him. She was no longer supporting the idea to adhere to the pureblood ideologies, instead, she was trying to show him all the available options, she was trying to widen his mind. It was a daunting task to perform right under the nose of the Dark Lord and the watchful eyes of Bellatrix LeStrange.

"She was fond of Regulus Black," he thought aloud, trying to understand for the first time how horrified Narcissa Malfoy would have been while her son received the Dark Mark. No one could tell him much about the only other youngest death eater to have received the mark. Going through the past yearbooks, he had found out, the youngest Black brother was also sorted into Slytherin.

He thought of going to Snape like always, the only father figure he had in his luxurious but loveless life. Rolling over, gripping his arm, he buried his cheek into the soft pillow and cursed Lucius Malfoy for a while. That man always took pride in his foresightedness, yet how terribly blind he proved to be in the long run. The words describing the pain and lament of the Weeping Willows rang in his ears, convincing him that Lucius Malfoy was the first evil in his life, " Absence is the greatest of evils? "

He smirked at the thought of trying to define Severus Snape," With all that barking and snarling he could easily earn the title of Devil's snare. Someone who knows nothing about him will come to that conclusion. Under all of that disgusting attitude, he is lonely. He never mingles much with the other staff members, though it is mandatory for him to be present in staff meetings because Dumbledore insists upon it. He is a private man, quiet and reclusive. Never sticks around longer than necessary in any of the gatherings or parties Father throws at the Manor. It is like he is in constant moaning wrapped in the darkest of shades of robes. He is so much like the Whomping Willows, weeping in private perhaps."

A handful of hours later, a lone figure stood next to his head and watched him sleep with sad eyes. Keeping in mind not touching those three books, in case they had nasty jinxes placed on them, Snape waved his hand. Soundlessly the coffee brown silk cloth stretched and wrapped itself around the three items. A soft flick of his wrist made it shift and settle next to Draco's pillow. Severus noted how thin he had grown. Studying his godson's arm, he gritted his teeth and cursed Lucius under his breath.

He was present among the group of death eaters when Draco had earned his mark from the Dark Lord. Narcissa couldn't speak freely when the Black sisters had appeared at his Spinner's End house. He was most certain Pettigrew would inform the Dark Lord of that visit and Bellatrix would try to question Snape's loyalty almost immediately. But while the witch stood over the wizard and her sister overseeing the fastening of the Unbreakable Vow, Narcissa had managed to open her mind to him," Severus, I don't want Draco to become another Regulus Black. Help is round the corner, but look the other way, for the sake of both my son and yours."

The Dark Lord would be expecting a report soon enough. Walking out of the Slytherin Common Room, Severus stood in the dark dungeon and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He would have to find a way to tell everything to Albus. This year with the Aurors stationed around the castle, only the Headmaster could help him go back each time his other not-so-forgiving master summoned him.

* * *

A/N: *Quotes from The Language of Flowers. [Translated from the French of C. de la Tour, Pseud. I.e. L. Cortambert.]

(1)― Charlotte Brontë, Jane Eyre

(2)― William Blake, Auguries of Innocence

(3)― William Shakespeare, Macbeth

'Flower Lore- your door to the gardens of Awan's world' and 'The Magic to tame the Mind- by Phineas Nigellus Black' are my brainchildren, they don't exist for real. If anyone is yet to make the connection, Awan was the daughter of Adam and Eve and wife of Cain. Not many of the pureblood families are aware of muggle beliefs. The title is suggestive and points to plants and flowers put together in a fictitious garden tended by muggles and their links to the magical world. The garden is actually the book itself since it has the capacity to hold information about every plant species known to Man.

  
  
  



	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: The same as the previous chapters.

**Chapter 11**

Dr. Rosaline Granger looked at the Daily Prophet and wiggled her palms together. The paper she was supposed to present at the seminar lay ignored next to it. It was quite late, but she couldn't stop worrying. Her fellow dentists had noticed her aloofness and Edward had lightly informed them over the banquet dinner," She is just a little worried, she couldn't see off our daughter, you know with the packing and all," tactfully steering off the conversation to discussing Hermione's fictitious residential school across the globe, somewhere in America.

She was mildly startled when her husband wrapped a throw over her shoulder and placed a steaming cup of tea in front of her. Pulling a chair, he sat next to her and rubbed her shoulders.

Dr. Edward Granger knew better to remain quiet and allow his girls to speak on their own. Humming in appreciation after taking a quick sip, his wife stared at him and whispered, "What do we do? She is just a little girl."

"Who? Smarts? She is a bossy young lady now!" the husband winked.

Scowling at him, Rosaline pointed at the paper, "And you are certain she wasn't there in the Ministry? Those three- Harry, Ron, and Hermione are thick as thieves."

"Rose, come on, didn't McGonagall promise us, she will be safe in Hogwarts!"

Oh! Ed, how can she possibly look after Hermione when she has so many students to worry about! Just think logically."

"Rose, love don't you trust our Smarts?"

"I do, I do. But she's been so secretive off late. I could say she was lying as badly as that purple-haired witch. She is supposed to be magical police and did you see how clumsy she was! Nearly fell face forward, and don't you try to convince me, she couldn't see the hedge...what was her name now...Tonks, yes! Horrible liar! Both of them."

"Alright, could be a boy thing, she is a teenager," Edward offered.

Rosaline's scowl deepened at that," Trust me! You are the weirdest father I have ever seen in my life. You shove and jab each other and wink...seriously."

"Hon, you know why I do all that."

"Yeah, but those kindergarten days are history. She is no longer bullied, and she has friends. She scores the highest in her year. Thank goodness, you don't do that in front of the Weasleys."

Chuckling, her husband squeezed her hand and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. After a pause, he whispered," Rose, I have this feeling she will soon find out the truth."

"We hid the birth certificates and the other papers well enough, Ed. We knew they were doctored, remember it was such a relief to see her attending Hogwarts? I know she is not my child, but she still means the world to me, Ed. I still have nightmares of that fortune teller and her dwarf companion. I can't see their faces but I distinctly remember her red hair. The whole adoption thing was so fishy… Even now, I dread that she will come knocking out of the blue and take my daughter away from me. I know, I know it sounds crazy, but I know she had a hand in bringing Hermione into our lives," hiding her face into her trembling hands she whimpered.

"No, Rose, you are right. It's only natural to think like that. Every time we go to Gringotts, I feel those goblins are watching us. Hermione feels that too. And the way that…"

"Yes, I have seen that too, that short goblin who accompanies her to the vaults...Mr. Griphook is extra cautious around her. Ed, do you think I made a mistake by giving our Hermione the journal of the Fortune Teller when she left for Hogwarts for the first time?"

"Rose, I think it was only feasible that she had it. it was empty after all."

"Ed, but it was magical, wasn't! Hermione said that herself. It never got exhausted." His wife exclaimed.

"You know Magic attracts magic, there is nothing bad in it. Love, come on now, what has to happen will happen. Stop worrying so much. let's go to bed." Hauling his wife up, he led her to the bedroom in their hotel suite, casting a worried glance at the Daily Prophet that Mrs. Granger had chanced upon at the magical post office, a mile away.

Smiling softly, Dr. Rose Granger stood next to the door and hugged her husband whispering," Ed I know Hermione might be rolling her eyes at the book we picked up for her this time, but I just thought it was appropriate."

"Well, Mr. Rodrick Clerk knows more about our Smarts' reading habit. He too thought it was a good choice didn't he?"

"Mr. Clerk just loves her, allowing her to sit around and read through almost everything. He just thinks she works like a lucky charm for his shop "Bookaholic". Remember how she would run-up to the display window and look inside rubbing her face against the glass. Whined like any normal kid saying if she could just smell the new books. I have always felt we are taking advantage of him, but that man will have none of it. He just enjoys having Hermione around reading by the window on her small chair as if it's not a bookstore, but a library!" the wife smiled.

Dropping a small kiss on her head, her husband hummed and pushed her gently into the room. Switching off the lights, Dr. Edward Granger thought to himself, _ Smarts, we had a good reason to lie to you because we are still not sure about the truth. I hope you have a good reason to lie to us as well. _

* * *

Hermione had actually laughed when she saw who all were seated at the High Table in the Great Wall. She couldn't decide who was more surprised, Professor Sybill Trelawney to find herself seated next to Hagrid's large empty chair or the students who were pointing at her and whispering among themselves. 

The Divination teacher rarely left her Tower Room and was never present at the Welcoming Feast. Her trailing shawls, patched up robes, glittering beads, as well as her enormous spectacles, made her look more like a drugged reveler at a carnival than a professor. From her very first class, the Gryffindor witch had questioned her teaching methods. Having shared a room with two divination enthusiasts, Parvati and Lavender, the subject had turned more questionable. But today, she actually wanted to laugh at all that. It was good to see her there. 

Hagrid was late and Professor Snape had left the feast quite a number of times. And then, like the rest of the Gryffindors, she too had realized Harry James Potter was missing from the Great Hall.

_ Tonks had given funny names to all the professors of Hogwarts. Dumbledore was Bubbles, McGonagall was Whiskers, Madam Sprout was Melon and Professor Flitwick was Speedy. Professor Binns was Stretch, Professor Trelawney was Bumble because Bumblebee was quite a mouthful, Hagrid was Flintstone and Filch and Mrs. Morris was Laurel and Hardy. _

_ They were at Grimmauld Place and Tonks had arrived before any other Order members. The witch had taken pity on the sulking kids sequestered in a shabby room. There was an Order meeting to take place and Mrs. Weasley was particular none of them were sneaking about. Tonks treated them like an equal and indulged them with anecdotes of her school year. Harry had actually laughed so hard that he had tears in his eyes. Ron and Ginny looked at them lost and clueless. Hermione had managed to ask in between her giggles, "Seriously, Laurel and Hardy! Why on earth…" _

_ Tonk had sniggered," Just for the fun of it, those two need humour in their sad life." _

" _ What's Snape's name?" Fred and George had piped, wiggling their brows. _

" _ Oi! He's already got many. " _

" _ Come on, you must give us something!" _

" _ Bat tied on a broom, but Neville's Gran tops it." That reminded Ron and Harry about their most favorite DADA professor. _

" _ And Professor Lupin?" they had asked almost immediately. _

" _ Not giving names to anyone who wasn't there when I was a student," Tonks had quickly replied, before excusing herself and heading off to the Kitchen to find Molly. Only Ginny and Hermione had noticed her blushing slightly. _

When she sniggered loud enough Lavender froze, her hairbrush still tucked in her long mane and turned. Scowling at the witch with chestnut brown bushy hair she asked darkly," What's so funny? Though I would rather say, you must be full of yourself, prefect and all?"

Parvati crooned from her bed," So Granger, we saw Cho's the head girl, who could have imagined that? Is she still weeping or she got someone already to wipe off her tears? Ron said you forgave her. We saw Edgcombe sulking alone at the Ravenclaw table."

Pretending to yawn loudly, Hermione mumbled," I gotta get up early tomorrow. If you two will excuse me…" making sure she had all her stuff on her bed, she climbed over and shut the burgundy curtains instantly.

Grabbing the book she had been reading most of the day,"The Language of Flowers" by Lilian Rosu Evanson, she flopped on her bed and giggled again. Dr. Rosaline Granger could be very subtly sarcastic. The introduction of the book was proof of that. Now that she had time, she chose to study the book closely.

It was a burgundy red book, hardbound, with the names of the book and author inked in gold over its cover. Its spine and back were bare. it was published in 1981 and there was no mention of further editions. The name of the publisher was a bit dodgy, "Hook Vault Press". One second glance, Hermione realized it was as old as Mr. Clerk's Shop. "A rare book indeed," she muttered excitedly.

_ Over the break, Hermione did share a few of not so troublesome insights from her school life. The sacking of Professor Sybill Trelawney had once again invited a stormy debate into the much happening Sunday morning kitchen at the Granger's residence. Mum never approved of fortune-telling but she had reservations for seers, which the daughter couldn't come to terms with. _

" _ You can't just believe in one and reject the other at a time, Mum. They are the same thing! I wish you had met Professor Trelawney, you would know what I am trying to say...she is dubious, always predicting the death of her students." Hermione muttered darkly. _

_ Her mum flipped the pancake and added, "But Professor McGonagall did come to her defense, didn't she? You only said, how after that single incident all the students gave quite a hell to that horrid teacher Umbridge. Honestly, why don't the wizards' family come up with intelligent names and surnames? But that's beside the point. My point is, Hogwarts treats everyone as a family, and when the weakest member gets bullied all the other members join hands to teach that bully a lesson." _

_ Hermione had ducked behind her bowl of porridge to hide the smirk. Mum had no idea how far they had gone teaching her lessons, even Peeves had had his go at her. As far as Delores Umbridge was concerned, that vile toad faced lady would never set her foot back on Hogwarts's ground. _

Confined behind her curtained Four-poster Bed, Hermione opened the book and reread the introduction.

> " **Dregs of a teacup might possess the whisper of an omen, but our floral apostles will always remain as sentinels guarding the mysteries of our earthy destiny."**
> 
> " **Innocent and pure these fanciful offerings of Mother Earth have given many battered souls hope and wisdom; instrumental in creating poetry and inspiring art."**

Skimming through the table of contents, while she waited for Harry and Ron, she was excited to find the words, the fable of Baby's Breath. Oblivious to her surroundings, she had desperately flipped through the pages until she reached the long chapter.

_ This unassuming small flower that baffled Hermione since she could remember. She had scored through most of the books at Mr. Rodrick Clerk's "Bookaholic" but nothing much was ever written about it. In the end, she recalled, she had thrown her arms in the air much to the shop keeper's amusement and had grumbled," Why didn't anyone think of writing about it? It's present on every occasion. It's there in every bouquet!" _

" _ Now, now, don't get upset Lil Miss Granger. I will try to get a book which will tell you everything about it," the short man with knobby legs and bald head had assured. _

" _ And how are you so sure that such a book ever exists?" narrowing her eyes thirteen years old Hermione had asked. _

" _ Have faith, Lil Miss. I will try, I promise." _

On the very last page, right at bottom of the book, Hermione was delighted to find the loopy handwriting of Mr. Clerks. "Promise Kept."

> " **Take for example the most common wildflower. Gypsophila. No one knows the fabled tale of Baby's Breath, so I shall be the one to speak of it.**
> 
> **In a distant land there lived a lonely tree in a park where children from the neighborhood gathered after school. Park divided the cheerful from that of the gloomy houses. Though here under the fatherly tree the tale of Sage and Lilac bloomed…the very first thing that Sage had offered to Lilac as a token to friendship was a Baby's Breath and it was the very last thing he gifted her, years later."**
> 
> " **The world frowned upon their friendship and love, evil and greed and forces dark conspired to tear them apart. Their only ally in those troubled times was Love and the magic that was born of it."**
> 
> " **When they parted for the last time with promises that one day they will be together again, at least in memories and in the deepest corners of their heart, mind, and soul vowing to finish the bouquet they had started making from their youth.**
> 
> " **As forces dark engulfed Sage and dragged him away to the depths of Hell, Lilac vowed never to stop looking for him. She also promised to continue tending to the bouquet they had started building once."**

It was rather a fairy tale but there was a lingering melancholy that got her hooked till the very end. It was just sad that Lilac and Sage could never be together. The book said nothing about what happened in the end.

Sadder still that they could never see how the whole bouquet looked. There was only one picture that substantiated the tale. It was a weird bunch, but to Hermione, it just looked perfect. The small leaves of sage held the stems of lilac and a taller bunch of gypsophila together protectively.

> " **_Your eye is like the star of eve ,_ **
> 
> **_And sweet your voice as seraph's song ."_ **
> 
> " **_Within your soul a voice there lives !_ **
> 
> **_It bids you hear the tale of woe ." (1)_ **

The writer had launched into a detailed description of the flower's original habitat and how it had found its way to adorn bridal bouquets, boutonnieres and corsages. But there were these little lines from poems that drew Hermione's attention. She was yet to read a book which told more through subtle words than filling pages with long drawn descriptive paragraphs.

> " **_Young in limbs, in Judgment Old." (2)_ **

Hermione scrunched her brows, trying hard to remember if she had ever come across those lines. It was not too sentimental and obtusely romantic. The whole thing was so balanced, something too hard to achieve in real life. Only a sensible man would be able to use them to perfection in order to woe someone he desires. She blushed at that and sighed, "honestly Dad was right, not a thing for boys."

> **_You have a nimble wit ._ **
> 
> **_Your spirits are too bold for your years . (3)_ **

"How poignant!" she smiled," who could have thought about praising a flower in such a way, now that one's from Shakespeare's As you like It."

At the very end of the chapter, there was the most intriguing short paragraph.

> " **_Nestling within the hearts of Lilac and Sage, Baby's Breath carries all the blessings of the best minds. Don't fall for the Sage's ever roving eyelashes. They lie but look deeper into those pairs of dark oceans to this day you will know where his heart lies._ **
> 
> " **_Of loving fond, of roving fonder" . (4)_ **
> 
> **From Lilac she earns grace and poise. May no one dare to sully her brilliance.**
> 
> " **_An industrious life and ample means." (5)_ **
> 
> **_Their love thrives in abundance if only you know where to look._ **
> 
> " **_A realm of pleasance, many a mound,_ **
> 
> **_And many a shadow -chequered lawn_ **
> 
> **_Full of the city's stilly sound. (6)_ **

**To this day, Baby's Breath is a symbol of purity and Innocence but to a sensible mind it holds the whole eternity within its dusty petals, whispering to the wind, Beauty lies in the simplest of things."**

When she closed the book, Hermione realized she had been crying. Sniffing and dabbing her eyes she whispered," If only one could ever love like that. This was just perfect, the best story for a flower so sweet."

  1. Quotes from the poem Genevieve by Samuel Taylor Coleridge; 2. Quotes from W. Shakespeare's "Merchant of Venice"; 3. Quotes from W. Shakespeare's "As you Like It"; 4. Quotes from Thomas Moore's "Odes To Nea"; Written At Bermuda; 5. Quotes from William Wordsworth's Michael: a pastoral poem; 6. Quotes from Lord Alfred Tennyson's "Recollections of Arabian Nights.



  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Once again- MournfulSeverity stands as the source of inspiration. In her very first review of the first chapter of "Love Empowered Empathy- Prologue," she had mentioned the word "Obscurial". That got me researching like a mad hare. Thoughts of "venom" and some sequel of "Spiderman" flooded my mind. And with the emotionally loaded "Mute" and the huge fantastic tale weaving in the backdrop of "Love Empowered Empathy"- Baby's Breath was quietly born in one of my sleepless nights. I hope against hope I shall not disappoint my readers.  
> And I would like to thank Darknessdawns13 to inspire me to extend this story into three more parts.


End file.
